Slayer in a Half Shell
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Complete Ninja Turtle Crossover. Shredder heads to the Hellmouth to bring the Technodrome back to Dimension X. The Turtles go after him, already having a friend in Sunnydale, Xander. Epilogue Rewritten. B/X Enjoy. R/R
1. Chapter 1

Title Series: Slayer in a Half Shell  
Rating: R  
Chapter Title: To The Hellmouth  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: B/X  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
Spoilers: up to Season 4 after Oz leaves but before Tara   
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
Summary: The Ninja Turtles chase Shredder to the Hellmouth before he can go through to Dimension X. Now, they head for Sunnydale with a friend already there. Xander actually visited them during his road trip.   
Disclaimer:Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios  
Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer.  
Author Notes: Adam's not here, but Shredder is. ........ indicates thought  
Special Thanks: ZaurielAngelus, Malaskor, shadowhc, (You want your name listed, please send feedback)  
Extra Special Thanks: Mims, Ozmandayus  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
THE TECHNODROME  
  
Shredder was in his quarters debating the best way to stop his current turtle infestation. Every time he had a plan created and put into progress, they always managed to stop it. The Shredder hated them with all his heart. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of any way to put a stop to them.  
  
He started to pace back and forth to allow his mind to function properly. However, nothing came to mind. The Shredder went to his bed and lay down.  
  
"SHREDDER?"   
  
The Shredder jumped to his feet at the sound of his name. The tone of the voice sent a shiver down his spine. He knew exactly who it was. The Shredder left his quarters and headed toward the control center   
  
He walked inside the control center and found the source of his name being yelled. The Shredder walked over to a gigantic robot that had a brain in the waist of its body. "What is it Krang? I was trying to find a way to destroy those damn turtles."  
  
Krang turned around to face Shredder. "I actually found a way to enter Dimension X."  
  
"Really?" Shredder asked with a hint of surprise.  
  
At that moment, two mutants entered the main control center. One was a rhinoceros and the other was a warthog. Both of them appeared to be in human form. The rhinoceros known as Rocksteady walked over to Krang and Shredder. "What's going on, Boss?"  
  
"It appears Krang has a way to get to Dimension X." Shredder replied.  
  
"Ok," said the warthog known as Bebop.  
  
"What do we do?" Rocksteady asked.  
  
"I want Shredder and you two to go to Sunnydale, California."  
  
"What's in Sunnydale?" Bebop asked.  
  
"Duh. Disneyland. I want to go on the teacups." Rocksteady said with pride.  
  
"That's in Virginia, Dork." Bebop told him.  
  
"Your both wrong, Bebop and Rocksteady. The Hellmouth is in Sunnydale. If we open the Hellmouth, we can take the Technodrome home to Dimention X."  
  
"So what do you want us to do, Krang?" The Shredder asked the brain. "I mean the turtles will probably find a way to stop us as usual."  
  
Krang walked over to the counted and picked up a canister and handed it to Shredder. "Take this mutagen, use it to create a better mutant than these two nimrods." Krang told him while pointing to Bebop and Rocksteady.  
  
"We're not, nimrods!" Rocksteady yelled.  
  
"What's a nimrod?" Bebop questioned.  
  
Shredder shook his head in disgust. Good help is so hard to find He simply ignored them. "How do we open this Hellmouth?"  
  
Krang looked at Shredder and simply replied. "To open the Hellmouth, all you have to do is find three things."  
  
"And what are those three things, Krang?" The Shredder questioned.   
  
"The Jewel of Zanubis, Sword of Jiptko, and Ring of Squinix."  
  
"How do we find those things, Boss?" Bebop asked while running his hands down his mohawk.   
  
A member of the foot clan walked over to the four and handed Shredder a device.   
  
The Shredder inspected every inch of the device. He noticed that there was a clear screen with a red button marked for power. The device was silver itself and in the form of a mini tape recorder. He quickly placed it in his pocket and looked back at Krang. "What's this thing for?"  
  
"That will let you find the three things. It's designed to locate what you need. When you get close to one of them, a beeping sound will be made. The louder the beep is, the closer you are." Krang instructed calmly.   
  
Rocksteady scratched the back of his head and asked, "When do we leave, Krang?"  
  
"Good question." Bebop snorted.  
  
"I think you should leave now." Krang replied. "Take the Mutant Module to the surface."   
  
With that being said, Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady headed for Sunnydale.  
  
***The Turtle Sewer Layer***  
  
Raphael and Leonardo were circling each other in the training room.   
  
Leonardo launched forward taking out one of his katana swords from his back and struck Raphael.   
  
Clang.  
  
Raphael blocked with one of his sais and added in a swift kick into Leo's yellow chest. "Take that, Leo!"  
  
Leonardo landed on the ground with pain. He looked up and saw his brother had straddled him. "I mean come on, Leonardo. I always knew you were a pushover."  
  
Leonardo took his hands and pushed Raphael off of him flying him back to the wall. Leo jumped back to his feet and pointed his sword toward his brother. "I think you're the pushover."  
  
Raphael's head throbbed a little but it ended rather rapidly. He stood back up and charged forward with his sais coming at Leo weapons first.   
  
Leonardo leaned into Raph's charge and through his body over his shoulder.   
  
Raphael landed on the sewer floor but somersaulted onto his feet. He spun around and punched his turtle brother in the jaw.  
  
The two of them began sparring for about four minutes until someone yelled, "Get in here, guys. I think you should see this!"  
  
Leonardo and Raphael walked into Donatello's lab to find him watching something on the new surveillance monitor.   
  
"What's up, Dudes?" Michaelangelo asked as he stepped through the sewer hole opening carrying a pizza box.   
  
"You got a slice for the rest of us, Mikey. I got hungry beating the crap out of Leo." Raph said with pride.  
  
"You didn't beat me, Raph. You simply blocked my attacks." Leo said playfully.   
  
"I beat you, and you know it!" Raphael said while pointing at his brother.  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
Donatello just walked over to Michaelangelo and grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box. "Do you think these two will ever stop?"  
  
Mikey looked at his brother and simply said, "Do they ever?"  
  
"Good point." Donatello replied.  
  
"What did you want to show us, Dude?" Michaelangelo asked as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
Donatello walked over to the now sparring Leonardo and Raphael. "I hate to break up the bonding. But I've got some news on Shredder."  
  
Everyone fell silent at the name of their arch nemesis.   
  
Leonardo now looked at Donatello. "What's the Shredder up to now, Don?"  
  
At that moment, Splinter walked into the room.   
  
Everyone brought their attention to their Sensei.   
  
"What news do you have on Shredder, Donatello?"  
  
"According to the surveillance camera we installed, Shredder and his goons are going to Sunnydale to send the Technodrome back to Dimension X." Donetello said with pride.   
  
Raphael walked over to his purple wearing banded brother. "What's in Sunnydale?"  
  
Donatello just retuned his brother's look with a confused look and replied, "The Hellmouth?"   
  
Everyone minus Splinter was stunned. Nobody ever heard of the Hellmouth.   
  
Leonardo took out his sword and rested on his right shoulder. He turned his attention to Splinter. "What's the Hellmouth, Master?"  
  
Splinter walked to the center of the room and spoke to his students. "The Hellmouth is a demonic gateway that leads to other dimensions. If Shredder gets three items, he could very well enter it to Dimension X. He has to find the Jewel of Zanubis, Sword of Jiptko, and Ring of Squinix"  
  
Leonardo looked back at his sensei, "Master, we need to go to Sunnydale and stop him."  
  
Raphael always thought that he should be leader. Within his past few years, Leo has always made the important decisions, and he was sick of it. He always tried to make an effort to challenge his authority. "I think you may be right, fearless leader. We just can't go there, and expect the people to be fine with us. Haven't you looked at us lately? We're turtles, not humans."  
  
Leonardo just sneered back at his younger brother. "I know that Raph. We're just going to live in the sewers as usual, and head out at night."  
  
"Dudes?"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Michaelangelo. "What is it, Mikey?"  
  
Even though Michaelangelo was often considered the goofball of the group, he did have some interesting outlook to situations. Then he remembered something that happened this past summer. "Don't we have a friend in Sunnydale? Maybe we could bunk with him."  
  
Leonardo quickly went through his memory trying to remember what that friend's name was. Then he remembered him. "You mean Xander? You think he'll put us up."  
  
Raphael just sighed. "You mean the boy who always tries to out due me in sarcasm?"  
  
Splinter replied, "The one in the same."  
  
Michaelangelo was full of pride. He returned, "Doesn't Xander have some friends too that might help us. He told us about the slayer and her watcher?"  
  
Donatello simply replied, "They would help us for sure." He scanned the room and found his communicator. "We gave Xander one of these. I think we should contact him."  
  
Leonardo walked over to Donatello. "Let me contact him."  
  
Everyone agreed except for Raphael who just sighed.  
  
Leonardo ignored Raph and called Xander. He waited a couple seconds for Xander to answer.  
  
***The Bronze***  
  
10 Minutes Prior  
  
Xander Harris was sitting at his regular table at the Bronze. He needed some time alone. The white knight just sat there alone with his thoughts drinking a cup of Coke letting time slip by.   
  
Truth be told, Xander felt ostracized at times. His best friends were off at college while he remained a townie. His girlfriend, Anya, only really cared about sex, and he liked it and all, but it was getting old. Deep down, Xander still loved Buffy and at times it gnawed at him.  
  
During his first few years with her, Angel was always his competition for her. Buffy made it clear that she only thought of him as a friend, but Xander couldn't help it. You don't get to choose who you fall in love with.  
  
At that moment the young petit blond woman entered the room and quickly noticed Xander. She made her way to his table. "Hey Xander."  
  
He looked at her and his heart melted a little. "Hey Buff. What's a pretty girl like you, doing in a place like this?"  
  
Buffy blushed a little. She quickly returned, "Willow's busy doing research for a project, Giles is off to some kind of conference, and Riley busy with the Initiative."  
  
Xander looked a little hurt. "So that makes me your last resort. I feel great."  
  
Buffy left her seat and walked around the table. She placed her arm around his muscular shoulders. "It's nothing like that, Xander. I'm glad to spend time with my Xander-shaped-friend."  
  
He looked at her face and replied, "I know Buffy. It just hurt me a little though."  
  
Buffy returned to her seat. "I'm sorry, Xander. How are things with Anya?"  
  
"She's fine. I just needed some time away from her."  
  
Buffy was stunned. She didn't believe Xander was one to leave his girlfriends alone. "What's the problem, Xander?"  
  
"Nothing Buff."  
  
"Come on, Xander. You can tell me."  
  
Xander sighed and started at the table. Then he looked in her green eyes and replied, "It's just that with Anya it's always about the sex. Granted I love it and all, but it gets tiring after awhile."   
  
Buffy just stared at him, and she could see the pain in his eyes. It really wasn't pain but more of being tired. "Just talk to her, Xander. Tell her what you feel."  
  
Just as Xander was about to answer, something in his pants started to beep.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Your pants are beeping."  
  
Xander put his hand in his pocket and found a familiar shape inside. He never thought the turtles would call him, but he promised them that he would keep it on him. "That's the pager Anya gave me. I'll be right back." Buffy nodded as he walked over to the corner of the Bronze.   
  
Xander took out his turtle communicator and flipped it open, "Hello?"  
  
"Xander?"  
  
The picture on the communicator came on display. "Leonardo, how are you? I really can't talk right now."  
  
"It'll only take a moment. I'm okay, but we have a problem. Remember Shredder."  
  
Xander searched his memories and quickly remembered him. "Yes, why?"  
  
"He's coming to Sunnydale to open the Hellmouth. I know this is too much to ask, but can we bunk with you during our stay?"  
  
Xander searched the layout of his basement room in his mind trying to figure out if they could stay. Without much further debate, he decided that they could stay. "How long do you guys plan on staying? Don't get me wrong. I would love to catch up, but I still live with my parents."  
  
"Don't worry, Xander. Master Splinter has taught us the ways of the ninja. We won't be discovered."  
  
Xander knew that Splinter was an expert in martial arts, and that was true. "You can stay, but who's going to watch over New York."  
  
"We haven't thought about that much, but I believe Casey Jones'll be able to take over. Anyway, Shredder's on his way to Sunnydale."  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of days. I'm not going to tell Buffy until you get here."  
  
Leonardo nodded. "I understand, Xander. Four talking turtles and a talking rat might be too much for her."  
  
"It's not that, Leo. We take down demons all the time, but other that the selected few, she doesn't talk to them."  
  
"She'll talk to us if it concerns the Hellmouth though. Also we're mutants, not demons, Xander! You know that."  
  
"Good point. I'll see you in a few days. Tell everyone I give my best. Tell Raph that I'm looking forward to another 'discussion.'"  
  
"Sure, Xander. Thanks for the stay."  
  
"No problem, Leonardo. I'll have to go shopping for more frozen pizzas."  
  
Leonardo said goodbye and flipped his turtle communicator shut.  
  
Xander closed his shut and placed into his pocket. He wasn't sure when they would call again. Xander had to make his room turtle and rat proof.  
  
Xander looked across the room at Buffy. The way she sat there was a thing of pure beauty. Xander didn't want to let her know about the turtles yet. The only way for him to get by her was to lie, but Xander made a vow to himself not to lie again to her.  
  
The only time he ever did lie was at the end of Jr. year of high school, but that was needed. If he didn't lie, she might have stalled in killing Angel giving him the upper hand.   
  
Now, Xander had to tell Buffy something to get out of the Bronze. The last thing he wanted to do again was lie, but he didn't have a choice. Then he decided to not let her know yet, but be honest about it. In other words, Xander had to play with his words.  
  
He walked back over to Buffy. Xander sat back down and took another sip.   
  
"Everything okay, Xander?"  
  
Xander simply nodded and replied, "That wasn't Anya. It was just a friend of mine. He needed a place to stay for awhile, so I told him he could stay with me."  
  
"When's your friend coming over?"  
  
Xander said honestly, "He's coming over in a few days. You'll get to meet him soon enough. I actually have to go home, Buffy. Tell the others I said hi."  
  
Buffy got up from her seat and walked over to where Xander was sitting. She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I'll let you go, Xander. Remember, talk to Anya. Tell her how you feel."  
  
Xander stood up and gave her a hug. "Thanks Buffy. I needed someone to talk to, and you helped me."   
  
Xander left Buffy's warm embrace and headed for his house.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Next Chapter: The turtles move into Xander's basement and reconnect. Shredder moves into a warehouse. Xander talks to Anya. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title Series: Slayer in a Half Shell  
Rating: R  
Chapter Title: Its Been Too Long  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: B/X  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
Spoilers: up to Season 4 after Oz leaves but before Tara   
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
Summary: The Ninja Turtles chase Shredder to the Hellmouth before he can go through to Dimension X. Now, they head for Sunnydale with a friend already there. Xander actually visited them during his road trip.   
Disclaimer:Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios  
Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer.  
Author Notes: Adam's not here, but Shredder is. ........ indicates thought  
Special Thanks: ZaurielAngelus, Malaskor, shadowhc, UnHolyChurch, Nain, Welshalienfreak, Kristy Marie, Red, Echoes of the Mind, Vixen, Mandy, Tenhawk, Pikawhore, Tv_Junkie2001, LEgendarydraknigntdante , Fulgour, Andy, Shell Lee, Draco's Secret Lover, Chorlton, DemonWrath22, (You want your name listed, please send feedback)  
Extra Special Thanks: Mims, Ozmandayus, Wicked Raygun  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Sunnydale Abandoned Warehouse   
  
Two Days Later  
  
The doors to an abandoned warehouse flew open as Shredder walked inside with rage. Bebop and Rocksteady followed him a few feet behind him. "You morons!"  
  
Bebop cowered into the nearest corner. He gulped, "Sorry, Boss!"  
  
The Shredder was fuming. He walked over to the warthog and pointed towards his snout. "You lost the ring! We had it in our grasp, and you drop it in the sewers!"  
  
Rocksteady couldn't help but laugh. "Shredder's going to make you pay."  
  
Shredder immediately spun to face Rocksteady and glared into his eyes. "It's not all his fault, Rocksteady. If I remember correctly, you were the one who tossed it to him, and he missed it."  
  
Rocksteady knew that was the truth. He sighed and replied, "Sorry, Boss."  
  
Shredder shook his head in embarrassment. "I'm surrounded by idiots. Now sit down before you hurt yourselves."  
  
Bebop and Rocksteady wanted to argue back, but Shredder just glared back at them again. They knew from experience not to cross him when he was like this.  
  
Within the recent years, Bebop and Rocksteady had messed up with orders and general physical activities. Shredder always found a way to punish them, but they always stayed the same. Part of the problem was the fact that they were never really smart when they were people.  
  
The reason why they followed Shredder to 'the experiment' was because they thought it would make them better in terms of intelligence and strength. True they got stronger, but their brain got the negative reaction to the deal.   
  
The two mutants nodded in agreement and went to the other side of the warehouse and sat down.  
  
Shredder started pacing back and forth. That had become his main way of thinking. He looked at the now sitting mutants and then at his foot soldiers. Something dawned on him. He told two members of the foot clan to come forward.  
  
"I want you two to go back to the sewers where these two nimrods lost the ring. Get it and bring it to me."  
  
The two foot soldiers nodded and headed for the sewers.  
  
Shredder walked over to Bebop and Rocksteady. "Now if you promise to be more careful, we can go start planning to find the sword and jewel. We have to hurry. I don't know how long it'll be before the turtles intervene."  
  
Bebop got up from where he was sitting and replied, "Sorry, Boss."  
  
Rocksteady stood up as well. "We'll be more careful, Master Shredder."  
  
"Good."  
  
Rocksteady approached Shredder cautiously. "By the way, Boss."  
  
Shredder was annoyed. He hated putting up with his two mutants. They had failed him numerous times in the past. "What is it now, Rocksteady?"  
  
"We're not nimrods."  
  
The Shredder sighed, "Whatever."  
  
  
***Buffy and Willow's Dorm Room***  
  
Willow was sitting in her dorm room trying to get her mind off Oz leaving her. So the best idea for her was to do homework.  
  
She sat on her bed with her psychology book laid open a few inches from her knees. Willow had a notebook on her lap and she was taking notes for class.  
  
The door opened as Buffy stormed inside and threw herself on her bed. She placed head face first into the pillow. "Damn that Riley!"  
  
Willow immediately pulled away from her homework and looked at her best friend. "What's wrong, Buffy?  
  
She pulled herself out of the pillow and sat straight up so she could talk to Willow face to face. "It's Riley."  
  
Willow left her bed and sat next to Buffy. "What did he do?"  
  
"It's always the Initiative with him. He never really wants to talk to me. Riley's too concerned about his Professor Walsh. I guess he wants to be all he could be."  
  
The last thing that Willow wanted to do was cause a break up for Buffy and Riley. She was still in pain with Oz leaving, and she didn't want Buffy to go through the same thing as her right now. "I'm sure your blowing this way out of proportion, Buffy. Talk to him."  
  
Buffy looked at Willow. She knew that she was right, but Buffy felt abandoned still. "It's just that he always wants to think of his career. He knows that I'm the slayer and I'll still talk to him anytime, but he doesn't. If I were important to him, then he would make time to talk to me."  
  
Willow placed her hand on Buffy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I can't tell you enough. Talk to him. Know that I'll always be here to talk to and so will Xander."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Maybe you're right, Will."  
  
"Of course I'm right."  
  
***The Highway***  
  
A van was driving its way forward to Xander's house. Throughout yesterday, the turtles have contacted him to make sure everything was fine.   
  
Donatello was in the driver's seat as he pulled out off the highway onto the Sunnydale exit.   
  
Next to him sat Leonardo who was looking at a map. "All you have to do is take a right off of Main Street then a left onto Jefferson Avenue. His house is the third one down. Number 84."  
  
Donatello looked at his brother. "Thanks, Leo. How you holding back there, guys?"  
  
Raphael left his seat and walked over to Donatello and Leonardo. "Mikey's asleep and Splinter's meditating." He looked out of the windows taking everything into memory. "This is Sunnydale?"  
  
Leonardo looked at his younger brother. "Yeah. We'll be at Xander's soon. Why don't you call him to make sure everything's fine?"  
  
Raphael looked at Leonardo and then at Michealangelo and Splinter. "Anything to get away from the Sleeping Beauties back there."  
  
Donatello returned, "Is everything a wise crack with you, Raph?"  
  
"Let me just call Xander. Then I'll answer your question, Donny." Raphael quickly called Xander on the turtle communicator and told him that they were almost there. Xander said that he would have everything ready and that his parents weren't home at the moment. Raphael told him goodbye and flipped the communicator shut. "Now back to your question. Not everything. Most of the time though is yes. Xander's the same way too."  
  
Leonardo said, "That's just what we need."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Two of you," Leo returned knowing that there would be a lot of wise cracking battles going.  
  
"There's a difference though."  
  
"Really?" Donatello asked.  
  
"Besides the obvious of the different species. I'm more handsome."  
  
Leonardo hit Raph on the back of his head. "Xander's had girlfriends before. I don't seem to remember you having any."  
  
Raphael returned the slap. "It looks like Leo made a comeback. I hope you didn't use too much brain power behind that one."  
  
Just as Leonardo was about to respond, Donatello parked the van behind some trees. "We're here."  
  
Michealangelo awoke and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Let's go, Dudes. I'm hungry and I hope Xander has some pizzas."  
  
Raphael snapped back, "You're always hungry."  
  
Splinter just left his meditation state. "Let's go inside, my sons. We have to talk to Xander and meet up with Buffy and their friends."  
  
"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees four talking turtles and a talking rat," Raphael stated.  
  
"Stop it, Raphael. We better go inside." Leonardo ordered.  
  
The five of them left the van and headed for Xander's house.  
  
***Streets of Sunnydale***  
  
The two foot soldiers dressed in black and red headbands walked the streets of Sunnydale trying to locate the sewer opening where Bebop and Rocksteady dropped the ring.  
  
The two found the manhole. One of them took the cover off as the other foot soldier pulled out his flashlight.   
  
They jumped down into the sewer and began their search for the lost ring. The foot soldiers searched for a good couple of hours trying to find it. Unfortunately they had no such luck.  
  
They decided to try and search for about another half hour.  
  
All of a sudden, one of them noticed a flash of light when his flashlight passed over something. He immediately took his flashlight and searched that area. Sure enough, there was something there.  
  
The other foot soldier went to investigate. He searched every inch of that area and saw the sparkle. The foot soldier discovered what the flash was coming from. It was the ring. He grabbed the ring and went back to join his partner.  
  
The foot soldiers turned around and headed back to the warehouse completing one third of phase one completed. They knew Shredder would be pleased.  
  
***The Harris House***  
  
Xander had pizzas ready for his upcoming guests not to mention sushi. The only thing the turtles ever ate was pizza. He has learned never to give them anything else. There was actually an interesting story behind that.  
  
Anyways, at that moment a knocking was heard from the front door. Xander walked over and opened the door to reveal his five friends from New York. "Long time no see, guys. Come in."  
  
Leonardo stepped through the doorway followed by his family. "Thanks for doing this, Xander."  
  
"No problem, Leo. Sit on the couch. I have food for everyone. I even have sushi for Splinter."  
  
Michealangelo walked over to Xander. "It's nice to see you again, Dude. Where's the pizza?"  
  
"I'll get it. Want to help me, Raphael?"   
  
All the turtles and Splinter knew what was going to happen. When they first met this past summer, Raph and Xander always squared off in the battle of wise cracks. Even though they knew no good could come of this, they all welcomed the banter.  
  
"You really want to do this, Xander? You're just asking for trouble."  
  
"Sure thing, Ralphael. In the words of Shredder. Tonight, I dine on turtle soup." Xander shot at him.   
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Zeppo." Raphael snapped back. He knew that Xander hated that nickname.  
  
"Don't ever call me that, Raph. You know Splinter taught me karate during that summer." He said as he pointed his finger to Raph's nose.  
  
"It looks like Xander finally learned how to fight. I thought you would already have learned considering all the vampires that live here." Raphael said to him as he stepped closer to him.  
  
The two were now face to face. True Xander had to look down to Raphael, but still.  
  
"At least I don't get a bad case of shell-shock. Where's the turtle wax when you need it?" Xander then looked at Michealangelo, Leonardo, and Donatello. "No offense."  
  
"None taken, Dude." Mikey returned. "It was meant for Raph."  
  
Raphael shot his brother a look and sneered. Then he returned his attention back to Xander. He knew exactly where to hurt Xander. "At least I don't keep my love for a certain, Slayer, to myself."  
  
Xander forgot that he told them about his love for her. His eyes narrowed and he was about to yell something back when he felt something on his shoulder. Xander turned around to discover Donatello. "That's enough, Xander." All Xander could do was nod in agreement.  
  
Raphael couldn't help to take advantage of this situation. "Now you need, Donny to help control your sarcasm."  
  
Splinter walked in between the two of them. "That's enough Raphael. We need to eat and then get in touch with Buffy."  
  
Raphael just sneered at his sensei and then sighed. "Yes, Master Splinter."  
  
Xander looked around at his friends. "This time why doesn't Leonardo help me with the food."  
  
"That'll work, Xander." Leo returned as the two headed into the kitchen.  
  
Michealangelo and Splinter sat down on the couch while Raphael began pacing.  
  
Xander and Leonardo walked into the kitchen where the pizzas and sushi were sitting.   
  
Xander went to the oven and pulled out three pizzas with pepperoni. Sushi was already on the table.  
  
Leonardo looked at Xander and knew something was wrong with. Even though, Raph and him have always bantered with each other. Leo and Xander were close friends. They spent a lot of time training together this past summer. "How are things really going, Xander?"  
  
Xander looked at his turtle friend and returned, "Things aren't the best they could be, Leo. True I have a new girlfriend, Anya. But. . . "  
  
Leonardo walked over to him and saw the pain in his eyes. "But what, Xan?"  
  
Xander put the pizzas on the counter and sat down at the table.   
  
Leonardo did the same thing.  
  
Xander looked at Leonardo. He knew he should tell Leo the truth. "Anya only really cares about one thing. And that is . . . well it is. . . it's not easy to say." Just say it "Sex. Sometimes, I feel like that she would be happier if I was put on this Earth to satisfy her. To top it off, I think I'm still in love with Buffy."  
  
Leonardo knew that Buffy only considered Xander as a friend. "Does Buffy have any new feelings since the last time we talked?"  
  
Xander sighed. "I don't know, Leo. She's in a relationship with someone else right now. Angel left for Los Angeles. Now, she's involved with someone named, Riley Finn."  
  
"I can't help you with your Anya relationship, but talk to her. Tell her how you feel. If she only cares about the sex, then break up with her. You don't deserve this, Xander." Leonardo gave Xander's shoulder a squeeze. "As for Buffy, be her best friend like you already are. Be there for her. If this Anya thing and Riley thing doesn't work out, then tell Buffy how you feel about her."  
  
Xander stood back up from his chair and went back to the counter. "Thanks, Leo. I'll talk to Anya. Let's get this food out there."  
  
Leonardo stood back up as well and helped Xander with the food. Together they headed out of the kitchen and back to the kitchen where everyone was sitting back on the couch.  
  
Michaelangelo's nose picked up the odor of the pizza. "Pizza time, Dudes."  
  
Xander and Leonardo put the food on the table and started eating.   
  
After the food was finished, Splinter looked up to Xander. "I think you should call Buffy over, Xander. We have to talk about Shredder. I also believe that telling Buffy about us will be hard for her."  
  
"I completely understand, Splinter. She'll think your all demons and go all slayer on you."  
  
Donetello looked at Xander and remembered how they met. "You thought we were demons to at first, Xander. If I remember correctly."  
  
Xander nodded. "Good point, Don." He walked over to the telephone.  
  
Michaelangelo said, "We're here for you, Xander. Just call up Buffy and the others. Tell them to come over." He finished his slice of pizza. "By the way, Xander?"  
  
"Yeah Mikey."  
  
"Do you have any more pizza, dude?"  
  
Xander just looked back at him. "You're always hungry, Mikey. I'll get some more for you in a moment. Right now, I'm going to call Buffy. This is going to be interesting." He looked back at Leonardo who just nodded in support as he picked up the receiver. Xander placed it to his ear and dialed Buffy's number.   
  
A couple of rings were sounded, and then Buffy picked up her phone. "Hello?"  
  
Xander gulped. "Buffy, its Xander. Get everyone over here. I want you to meet my friends and it's very important."  
  
"What is it, Xander?"  
  
"Just get everyone here. Make sure you get Giles especially. I'll get Anya."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Next Chapter: Buffy and crew meet the turtles. The story of how Xander and the turtles met. Shredder decides what's the next item to get. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title Series: Slayer in a Half Shell  
Rating: R  
Chapter Title: Of Turtles and Scoobies  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: B/X  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
Spoilers: up to Season 4 after Oz leaves but before Tara   
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
Summary: The Ninja Turtles chase Shredder to the Hellmouth before he can go through to Dimension X. Now, they head for Sunnydale with a friend already there. Xander actually visited them during his road trip.   
Disclaimer:Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios  
Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer.  
Author Notes: Adam's not here, but Shredder is. ........ indicates thought  
Special Thanks: ZaurielAngelus, Malaskor, shadowhc, UnHolyChurch, Nain, Welshalienfreak, Kristy Marie, Red, Echoes of the Mind, Vixen, Mandy, Tenhawk, Pikawhore, Tv_Junkie2001, LEgendarydraknigntdante , Fulgour, Andy, Shell Lee, Draco's Secret Lover, Chorlton, DemonWrath22, Jen, Amelia, Nu-Klear, Liliaeth, adb, Hyena Xander, (You want your name listed, please send feedback)  
Extra Special Thanks: Mims, Ozmandayus, Wicked Raygun, King Xander   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Xander hung up the phone and knew that the meeting would be quite interesting. He knew he would have to tell Buffy how he met the turtles, which would be hard enough, not to mention her thinking that they're demons. Xander turned around and looked at his friends. "I called them and they should be over in a couple minutes."  
  
Donatello simply replied, "What should we do, Leo?"  
  
Leonardo walked into the center of the room. He looked at Xander and then at his brothers. "I think we should hide until Xander tells her about us."  
  
Michaelangelo felt his stomach growl. "Now about that pizza, Xander?"  
  
Xander looked at the orange band-wearing turtle and shook his head in forgetfulness. "Right, Mikey. I'll get the pizza for you. It'll take some time."  
  
"No problem, Dude. Just hurry."  
  
"Are you guys going to be okay, if I make another pizza?"  
  
"Just go, Xander. I have to talk to the turtles anyway. We'll be fine."  
  
Xander looked at the rat. "Yes, Master Splinter. I'll be back in a bit." With that being said, Xander left the living room and headed back into the kitchen.  
  
Splinter looked at his students. "My sons, I want you to be considerate to Buffy and her friends. It's going to be hard for her to understand that we're not demons."  
  
Raphael took out his sai and gave it a twirl. "How strong do you think this Slayer is? I mean she never went up against four ninja turtles."  
  
Donatello looked at his brother. "According to Xander, pretty strong. But I have my doubts."  
  
"Explain, Donny." Leonardo ordered.  
  
Just as Donatello was about to answer, a knock was heard from the front door. Then a voice was sounded, "Xander?"  
  
Leonardo scanned the living room. "Hide."  
  
***Outside The Harris House***  
  
Two Minutes Prior  
  
Buffy and her friends drove up to Xander's house minus Riley. The Slayer wanted to know what was so important that she had to come over. She looked at Willow, Anya, and Giles. "What do you think is so important?"  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. You're the one that talked to him." Giles replied. "It must be something important if he asked for me as well."  
  
The Watcher parked the car in Xander's driveway, and looked at the girls. "Let's see what Xander needs."  
  
They all piled out of the car and headed for the door. Buffy looked at Willow and said, "Too bad Riley couldn't come."  
  
Willow squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be here later."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Maybe, if he isn't busy with the Initiative."  
  
"Hurry up, Buffy! I want more sex!" Anya pleaded.  
  
Buffy walked up to the door. Xander's right. All she thinks about is sex. She knocked the door and said, "Xander?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
She twisted the doorknob and luckily found it to be open. Buffy opened the door and walked inside. "Xander?" The others followed her inside.  
  
The Turtles and Splinter were already in hiding.  
  
I hope they're hiding. "I'm in the kitchen, Buffy."  
  
Buffy scanned the living room and could have sworn she saw movement of a flash of green. She began inspecting the living room. "What's so important?"  
  
Then Buffy saw something else. The door to a closet just shut and she heard voices. She walked over to the closet and opened it. Buffy turned on the light from the switch next to the wall alongside the door.   
  
Then she saw him. "Who are you?"   
  
Willow ran over to Buffy. "What's going on, Buffy?" The Witch looked inside as well and saw Michaelangelo.  
  
Buffy pulled him out of the closet and threw him to the ground. "Xander? Did you know you have a demon here?"  
  
"I'm not demon, Dudette. I'm a mutant!" Mikey answered back, as he stood back up.  
  
Buffy charged forward to one of the turtles and spun kicked Michaelangelo in the head, "Take that." Before it made an impact, he pulled his head into his shell. "Note to self: Don't aim for his head."  
  
Donatello rushed out of his hiding place and into his brother's defense with his bo at his deposal. He placed one end of the bo on the ground and used his weight to jump from where he was to the space between Michaelangelo and Buffy. "Will you listen to us, Buffy? We're not demons, we're mutants."  
  
At that point Michaelangelo poked his head back out of his shell. "Is it safe yet?" He looked around the room and saw Buffy and Donatello sparring off. "Come out, Dudes!"  
  
Leonardo, Raphael, and Splinter came out as well. "Michaelangelo?"  
  
"Yes, Master Splinter?"  
  
"Get Xander."  
  
Willow spun around to the other 'demons.' "How do you know, Xander?"  
  
Buffy and Donatello stopped sparring when she kicked him in the yellow chest. "Mutants aren't real! Demons are!"  
  
Donatello landed on the floor in pain and said as Xander and Mikey walked into the living room. "You said Slayers were strong, Xander. I just never really believed you till now."  
  
Buffy was surprised that these demons knew her name and what she was, but something still wasn't right to her. She approached him as he jumped to his feet. "Mutants are real, Buffy. How many times do I have to tell you!?"  
  
He took his bo and pinned Buffy against the wall across her chest. "A little help here, Xander."  
  
Xander looked at Donatello and walked over to the pinned Slayer.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here, Xander!?" Buffy yelled in rage. "How do these demons know you?"  
  
Xander couldn't believe what was happening. The Turtles have been telling her that they are not demons, yet she still thinks they are. "You're always like this, Buffy! These 'demons' as you call them are mutants. I'll fill you and everyone in a bit. These mutants are friends of mine!"   
  
For the first time Buffy relaxed since she walked inside. "You know these mutants! How? When? Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Let's just sit down in the living room. Everything will be told." Xander told them.  
  
"I'll let go if this mutant lets go of me," she said with disgust.  
  
"This mutant's named Donatello." Donatello withdrew his bo and placed it back to where he kept it behind his shell.  
  
"Perhaps Xander could introduce us properly. My name's Rupert Giles." He said as walked to where everyone was now gathered in the living room.  
  
"That would make you the Watcher. Xander told us about you. And you're Willow, but who's the other girl? " Splinter questioned.  
  
"That's my girlfriend, Anya." Anya walked over to Xander and stayed closed to him.  
  
"May I ask one question though, how did come to be as you are?" Giles asked  
  
"It's because of the mutagen, Dude?" Michaelangelo responded.  
  
"Dude?"  
  
Raphael simply responded, "You have to ignore, Mikey, Giles. He hit his head when he was younger and it never fully healed."  
  
"Very well then." Raph nodded. "What's this about mutagen?"  
  
Xander suggested that everyone sit down in the living room, because he knew there was much to discuss. "You know the way you like to talk about the chosen one, G-man?"  
  
"It's my duty to tell that story, Xander."  
  
"You know you like to talk about it, Giles. I see the way your face lights up when you talk about it," Buffy teased.  
  
"Fine, Buffy. I do like to talk about it. What does this have to do about mutagen?"  
  
Leonardo simply responded. "Master Splinter likes to tell this story as well."  
  
Splinter scanned around the living room and made sure that everyone would listen. "Well Mr. Giles, many years ago, I was once a man named Hamato Yoshi. Where I lived in Japan studying the art under a Ninja Clan called the Foot. One day, a man named Oruku Saki framed me for attempted murder, which caused my banishment from the Clan. Fifteen years ago I arrived in New York where I was forced to live in the sewers scourging for food. My only friends were the rats and shortly after four baby turtles."  
  
"That was us," Mikey said with pride. Splinter shot him a look. "Sorry, Master Splinter."  
  
"What does this have to do with mutagen?" Anya asked   
  
Xander rolled his eyes and simply replied, "My girlfriend ladies and gentleman."  
  
Anya was shocked. "What's that supposed to mean, Xander?"  
  
Buffy looked at the Xander and Anya deciding to help her best friend out. "It's nothing, Anya. I'm sure Splinter's going to fill us in."  
  
Anya crossed her arms across her chest and slumped back into the couch. "Fine."  
  
Xander mouthed, "Thank you," to Buffy who nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
Splinter sneered at the ex-demon. "Anyways, back to the story. One day I found the four turtles wondering in some green ooze which is called, mutagen."  
  
"I went to the turtles kneeling into the mutagen myself with my pet rat and attempted to clean the turtles off. Something strange happened. The mutagen altered our bodies and turned me into a four foot rat. My sons turned into five foot turtles. Later, I became the turtles' teacher. I named them all after my favorite Renaissance Artists. They're the ones that gave me the name, Splinter. I taught them Ninjitsu since that fateful day. I even taught Xander for a while."  
  
Buffy just spun from Splinter to the Turtles to Xander. "These mutants are turtles! Kinda big for turtles and a rat. You know Ninjitsu, Xander?"  
  
"Yeah, Buff. I met them this past summer while I was in Manhattan. Besides Master Splinter and Donatello. There's also Leonardo, Michaelangelo, and Raphael."  
  
Raphael sighed, "Figures the Zeppo would list me last."   
  
Splinter shot him a look. "Raphael."  
  
"Sorry, Master Splinter."  
  
Splinter looked at Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Giles to see if they had any new reactions, but they really didn't have any. Must be living with all the vampires and demon, they've learned to accept the unexplained.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them with his handkerchief. "You turtles know Ninjitsu?"  
  
"Each of them knows how to use a specific weapon. Leonardo uses the katana blades. Donatello the uses the bo. Raphael uses the sais. Finally there's Michaelangelo who uses the nunchuks."  
  
Willow looked at the turtles and Splinter. "Let me get this straight. Xander met you during his summer trip. Splinter taught him Ninjitsu, and the turtles are named after Renaissance Artists."  
  
"Renaissance Artists?" The Slayer asked.  
  
"Yes, Buffy. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo were artists that were popular during the Renaissance."  
  
Buffy looked at the turtles taking in their abilities into memory. "We know what did this to you, but why are you here in Sunnydale? How do you know Xander?"  
  
"I'll fill this in Master Splinter." Donatello said. "Our nemesis, Oruku Saki or as he's now called, Shredder, is planning to open the Hellmouth to bring the Technodrome to Dimension X."  
  
"Good lord. Shredder's trying to open the Hellmouth?" Then Giles paused. "What's the Technodrome?"  
  
"First things first. Shredder has to find the Jewel of Zanubis, Sword of Jiptko, and Ring of Squinix. We've got no idea where he is, and what he has so far. To answer your other question, the Technodrome is Shredder's base underneath the Earth's surface."  
  
Willow gulped and looked at Xander who was sitting next to Anya and Leonardo. "But how did you meet?"  
  
"I'll explain that now."  
  
:::::::Flash Back:::::::  
  
Xander walked out of the gas station carrying a twenty oz. Bottle of Coke. He sat down on the ledge looking at the night sky. Xander couldn't see that many stars because the lights from the gas station were shining brightly. He took a swig of his soda and stared at the pavement. Xander could feel the vibrations of the cars going by under his feet.  
  
He looked into the street and saw a couple of vampires running wild. Xander immediately jumped to his feet and started to chase after them. "Why can't vampires leave me alone?"  
  
The two vampires looked back at Xander. "Perhaps it's your magnetic personality," one of them hissed.  
  
"What are you going to do, boy? Stake us?" The other said "Fat chance!"  
  
Xander pulled out a stake during his pursuit. "Exactly, Fang Faces."  
  
"This boy knows what he's doing! Let's get out of here!" One of the vampires yelled.   
  
"And lead him to our lair." The other vampire whispered to his partner with a grin. "To the sewers."  
  
Xander didn't hear the last part, but continued on his chase. He chased them down into the sewers and saw them stop in the middle of nowhere. "What's wrong, Overbites? Run out of room."  
  
One of the vampires simply returned. "We're waiting for our friends."  
  
Xander gulped and scanned the sewers for any more vampires. "Friends?"  
  
At that point, five more vampires came out of nowhere.  
  
Xander knew he was in trouble, and he wished he had Buffy with him. However, that wasn't going to happen. "If I'm going to go out, I'm going to go out fighting."  
  
With that being said, Xander launched himself into the seven vampire horde.   
  
One vampire came charging at Xander and swung a punch into his gut. "This is too easy!"  
  
Xander flew a few feet back and landed into some sewer water.  
  
Splash.  
  
Xander jumped back to his feet and charged back to his attacker. The vampire shot him with a punch, but Xander blocked it with his free arm and then stabbed it with his stake.  
  
After the vampire's dust fell to the water, two more vampires charged toward Xander. He looked around and knew that the six remaining were too much. His life flashed before his eyes. He saw images of Jesse and Willow, moments of good with his parents, the first day he saw Buffy, the Scoobies, Cordelia, and finally the person he loves. Xander saw Buffy.  
  
One of the vampires approached Xander and grabbed him by the neck. "Lunch Time," it hissed.  
  
At that moment, the vampire became dust. Xander looked at his savior and found it to be a demon with a wooden staff. "This is just great! I run into vampires and now I run into a demon"  
  
The demon looked at Xander. "I'm not a demon, kid. I'm a mutant turtle." He helped Xander up. "The name's Donatello. What's your name?"  
  
Xander didn't know if he should trust Donatello. He looked around the sewer and only found two more vampires fighting a demon with swords. Then he looked back at Donatello. "How do I know you're not a demon?"  
  
Another demon came up to Xander and Donatello. "If we were demons, wouldn't we try to kill you? I think I just saw Donatello help you, Dude."  
  
Xander finally understood. These demons weren't demons at all. They were mutants. "My name's Xander Harris."  
  
The mutant with the swords decapitated his two vampire foes with one quick swipe across their necks. "I thought foot soldiers were hard. These recent vampires in Manhattan are tougher." He walked over to where his brothers were talking to the boy.  
  
Raphael walked over to his orange-band wearing brother and his purple-band wearing one too. "What did we tell you about taking in new pets, Michaelangelo."  
  
Xander looked at the turtles. "Let me get this straight. You're mutant turtles, but I thought the only mutants were in comic books. Y'know, like X-Men. This is real life!"  
  
Raphael laughed. "Who would read stories about mutants?"  
  
Leonardo introduced himself. "Excuse Raphael, Xander. He makes bad jokes about everything. My name's Leonardo. I believe you already met the other turtles. Let's take you to Master Splinter."  
  
Xander heard footsteps coming from behind him and turned around. He saw another vampire. Xander threw his stake and it punctured the vampire in the heart. "That was easy enough." He turned around to the turtles. "Who's Master Splinter?"  
  
Mikey responded, "He's our sensei, Dude. Splinter's also a mutant rat."  
  
Xander shook his head in disgust. "I leave Sunnydale where demons and vampires live. Now I come to Manhattan, and find out that mutants exist. Just promise me there are no more mutants."  
  
Donatello looked at Leonardo. "You want to tell him, or should I?"  
  
:::::::End of Flash Back:::::::  
  
Buffy just slumped back into the couch. "Why didn't you tell me before, Xander?"  
  
Xander responded, "The turtles made me promise not to tell anyone about them. They gave me a communicator and that's who I was talking to the other day at the Bronze."  
  
Leonardo asked, "Since this is taken care of, we should try to figure out where Shredder is, and what he has at this point?"  
  
"Maybe we can talk to Willy? Anything else we need to know about Shredder?" The Slayer questioned.  
  
Donatello responded, "Besides the fact that Shredder might have brought Bebop and Rocksteady? Nothing else."  
  
Willow looked confused. "Who are Bebop and Rocksteady?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Next Chapter: Riley's interaction with the turtles. Buffy, Xander, and Leonardo talk to Willy. Shredder will definitely make an appearance.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the wait. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title Series: Slayer in a Half Shell  
Rating: R  
Chapter Title: Where For Out Thou, Shredder  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: B/X  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
Spoilers: up to Season 4 after Oz leaves but before Tara   
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
Summary: The Ninja Turtles chase Shredder to the Hellmouth before he can go through to Dimension X. Now, they head for Sunnydale with a friend already there. Xander actually visited them during his road trip.   
Disclaimer:Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios  
Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer.  
Author Notes: Adam's not here, but Shredder is. ........ indicates thought  
Special Thanks: ZaurielAngelus, Malaskor, shadowhc, UnHolyChurch, Nain, Welshalienfreak, Kristy Marie, Red, Echoes of the Mind, Vixen, Mandy, Tenhawk, Pikawhore, Tv_Junkie2001, LEgendarydraknigntdante , Fulgour, Andy, Shell Lee, Draco's Secret Lover, Chorlton, DemonWrath22, Jen, Amelia, Nu-Klear, Liliaeth, adb, Hyena Xander, kawaii-Jupiter, Shinigami, Joshua, Rob Clark, eckles71, (You want your name listed, please send feedback)  
Extra Special Thanks: Mims, Ozmandayus, Wicked Raygun, King Xander   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Donatello looked at Willow and realized that the site of talking turtles and a rat was a lot to take in. He wasn't sure how they would react to them knowing that Bebop and Rocksteady were also mutants. The turtle decided to tell her straight out. "Bebop and Rocksteady are mutants like us. Except for the fact that Bebop's a warthog and Rocksteady's a rhinoceros."  
  
Buffy looked at the turtles. "There sure a lot of mutants out there, aren't there?"  
  
Michaelangelo simply responded, "There sure are, Dudette."  
  
"I just hope there's not a mutant rabbit." Anya stated. "That would be so wrong."  
  
Donatello was surprised what Anya said. One of their friends was a rabbit. "Why do you hate rabbits, Anya? One of our friends is a rabbit."  
  
Anya glared at Donatello and said loudly, "Bunnies are horrible. They aren't cute, and I hate the way they twitch their noses. I mean how could they only eat carrots? They don't need all that perfect eyesight!"  
  
Xander ignored his girlfriend. "Speaking of rabbits. How's Usagi Yojimbo doing?" Xander asked the turtles remembering them talking about him from his last visit.  
  
Leonardo looked at his best human friend and replied, "The last we heard from him was about a month ago. He's doing pretty well."  
  
"That's cool, Leo." Xander said with a smile.  
  
"Who's Usagi Yojimbo?" Giles asked.  
  
Splinter looked at the ex-demon and responded, "Usagi is a friend of ours. He's a samurai rabbit."  
  
"I miss Usagi, Dudes."  
  
Raphael knew that Mikey always talked like that, and he has learned to tolerate it, but there was one thing that was somewhat annoying about his brother. "I know you like saying Dude, Michaelangelo, but please just don't say that other word. It gets annoying at times."  
  
"What word, Raph?" Mikey asked while twirling one of his nunchuks.  
  
"Never mind. I don't want to say it."  
  
Buffy wanted to know the word. "What word, Raphael?"  
  
Raphael placed his hands over Michaelangelo's ears so he couldn't hear. "Don't tell him I said it, Buffy. The word is 'Cowabunga." He says it way too much."  
  
Michaelangelo freed his ears. Then he figured out the word. "You mean, Cowabunga."  
  
Raphael shook his head in disgust. "Fine. It's that word. Just please reframe from using it too much, or I'm going to shove anchovy pizza down your throat."  
  
"Enough, Raphael and Michaelangelo. Ten ninja flips now." Splinter told them. The ninja flips have become the best way of punishment for his sons. It was the perfect blend of exercise and punishment.  
  
"Yes, Master Splinter." They said in unison.  
  
With that being said, Michaelangelo and Raphael went to the back of the living room and started their punishment.   
  
At that moment the door to Xander's house burst open. "Sorry I'm late, Buffy. Professor Walsh needed me but-" then Riley saw the turtles and Splinter. "Are you crazy, Buffy? Why are you with these demons?"  
  
Raphael stopped his punishment and looked at the door. Then he shook his head again, but this time in disbelief. "Here we go, again." He said in a sigh. "I think we need your bo, Donatello."  
  
Riley took out his walkie-talkie and said, "I got to report this to the Initiative. They should know about these new hostiles."  
  
Raphael stood up and pulled out one of his sais. "No you don't, farmboy." Then he threw one of his sais and it his walkie-talkie out of Riley's hand and it landed onto a tree outside. "No one else needs to know that we're here."  
  
Buffy walked over to Riley. "They're not demons, Riley. They're mutants. Just think of them as overgrown turtles and a rat."  
  
Riley couldn't believe what was happening. Buffy was actually protecting these demons or what she calls mutants. It didn't matter what they were. The only thing that mattered was that they weren't human. "I don't care if they're not demons or if they're mutants. They're not human, and that's what's important."  
  
Buffy didn't know what to do. She hated the fact that Riley was about to put them in the Initiative's captivity. "I can't believe you're like this Riley. These turtles are friends of ours-especially Xander."  
  
"What does Xander have to do with this, Buffy?" He looked outside from where he stood and saw the walkie-talkie pinned up against the bark of the tree attached by the sai. Then he turned back to Buffy. "I didn't know this creature could throw that well."  
  
Raphael walked over to the arguing couple. "This creature's name is Raphael. And I'm a mutant turtle." He paused and noticed it was still day outside. "Be a good boy, and fetch my sai."  
  
Riley didn't want to be told what to do, especially by something not human. "There is no way-"  
  
Before Riley could finish his statement, Buffy pointed her finger to the tree. "Get it Riley! I need to talk to the them about Shredder."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just go, Riley!' The slayer ordered her boyfriend. "I'll fill you in later, if you could behave yourself. Not all things not human are bad."  
  
Riley looked at his girlfriend and knew that she was serious. "Oh yeah, Buffy. Name one good demon besides these friends here and your last boyfriend!"  
  
Buffy couldn't believe that he brought up Angel. At least Angel would understand, as would Xander. She glared at Riley. "Don't you dare bring Angel into this!" Buffy looked at Xander and Leonardo then back at Riley. "I'm getting out of here. I have to talk to Willy. Come on, Leonardo and Xander. We've got a bartender to see!"  
  
Xander got up as well as Leo. "What about Riley, Buff? He's going to talk to Professor Walsh as soon as we leave."  
  
Buffy looked at Xander and returned, "Raphael destroyed his walkie-talkie thanks to his sai, and he's going to stay here till we get back. I want Donatello and Willow to watch him. I need some time away from him."  
  
"Hold on, Buffy! I'm not going to stay here, while you go down a couple of beers!"  
  
Buffy just shook her head in shame. "Come on guys. We have to meet Willy."  
  
Leonardo grabbed his trench coat and put it on. Then the two of them followed Buffy out of the door and headed to Willy's.  
  
Riley was about to leave when Michaelangelo walked over to him. He took one of his nunchuks and swung it around Riley's neck and brought his head down to face him. "I wouldn't go anywhere, Dude."   
  
***Willy's Bar***  
  
Buffy, Xander, and Leonardo walked inside the bar and found Willy cleaning off the counter. Together, they walked over to the bar.  
  
"How you doing, Willy? Long time no see."  
  
Willy looked up at Buffy. "What are you doing here, Slayer? I don't need any trouble."  
  
Buffy grabbed Willy by his shirt collar and brought him close to her face. "Tell me, Willy. Have you heard anything about a warthog or rhinoceros?"  
  
Willy knew exactly what she was talking about, like he usually did. Of course, he didn't want to give out private information without proper incentive. The bartender tried to act innocent. "I don't know anything about a warthog or rhinoceros."  
  
Buffy looked at Leonardo and asked, "Can I borrow one of your katana blade, Leonardo. I think Willy needs a little convincing.  
  
At that moment, a creature's ears perked up at the mention of Leonardo, a warthog, and a rhinoceros. It left its table and saw someone in a trench coat. He walked over to Leonardo and stated, "Leonardo?"  
  
Leonardo spun around to the source of the voice. "Usagi?" He nodded. "I'm here because of Shredder."  
  
Usagi looked at Buffy and Xander. "Shredder? What's he doing here? Who are these people, and why are threatening this man?"  
  
Buffy turned around and looked at the rabbit warrior. "I'm Buffy. That's Xander. I'll be with you in a minute. I need one of your katanas, Leo."  
  
Leonardo gave one of his katanas to her and she placed it against Willy's neck. "I'm going to ask you again, Willy. Have you seen a warthog and a rhinoceros? They might have talked about someone named, Shredder."   
  
Willy gulped and new that he had to tell the truth. After all, he wanted to stay alive, and the katana blade at his neck was certainly an incentive. "Yeah. A rhinoceros and a warthog were here two days ago. They were asking about any abandoned warehouses and the Jewel of Zanubis, Sword of Jiptko, and Ring of Squinix."  
  
Buffy pulled the sword away from Willy and kept by her side. "That's better, Willy. What did you tell them?"   
  
Willy just felt so much relief. He still wanted to try and remain some respect for his customers. The bartender wanted to own a successful business. "Nothing else, Slayer. Honest."  
  
Buffy retook the sword and it struck the wall that was behind Willy in full force.  
  
Thwack.  
  
The sword was about one or two centimeters from his ear. "Next time I won't miss. What did you tell them!?"  
  
Xander approached Willy and grabbed him by the collar like Buffy did before. "I would answer her. You wouldn't like it when she gets mad."  
  
Buffy glared at Xander. "Xander?"  
  
Xander looked at Buffy and understood. "Sorry, Buff."   
  
Buffy returned her gaze to the bartender. "What else did you tell them?" She pulled the katana out of the wall and pressed it against his neck again.  
  
Willy gulped. "I told them there was a warehouse on Maple Street. Number 1981. As for the special items I didn't tell them anything, but I did leave some stuff out."  
  
"Not that I'm happy that you didn't tell them everything, but why didn't you?" Buffy asked Willy.  
  
Willy pushed the katana away from his throat so he could breath easily. "Because, Slayer. They were telling me about opening the Hellmouth. I didn't want them to know where the sword was."  
  
Xander simply asked. "Where's this sword anyway, Willy?"  
  
"It's at a barn off of Redwood Avenue."  
  
Buffy gave Leonardo back his katana. "That wasn't so hard, Willy." Then she looked at Usagi Yojimbo. "I think we should talk."  
  
The four of them walked over to a booth so they could talk. Buffy and Xander sat on one side of the table while Leonardo and Usagi at the other side.  
  
"Not to be rude, Usagi. But how come you're here?"  
  
"That's an interesting tale, Leonardo. In my dimension, I was performing a ritual where we were sending a demon back to its own dimension. With the portal to a dimension up, the demon grabbed me and threw me through it. The demon stayed behind, and the portal closed behind me."  
  
Usagi looked at Leonardo and his new friends to see if there was any reaction. Unfortunately, there was no such reaction. "Why are your friends not so shocked, Leonardo?"  
  
Xander placed his hand on the table and stated. "Being that Buffy is the Slayer, we usually see weird stuff all the time."  
  
Usagi just remembered his last visit with the turtles, and how they talked about Xander. "Your not the same Xander the turtles know, are you?"   
  
"That's me. Anyways, back to your story."  
  
"Right, Xander. I landed in this dimension by accident. I had heard about this bar and decided to try and get some answers. Then I saw Leonardo, here. What's this about Shredder, and the Hellmouth?"  
  
Buffy clasped Xander's hand with hers by accident, and felt a wave of warmth run though her body, but immediately pulled her hand away and placed it on her lap. Then she replied. "The Hellmouth is a demonic gateway to other dimensions. We need to stop Shredder from opening it to bring the Technodrome to Dimension X."  
  
Xander couldn't take his mind off the fact that Buffy placed her hand on his. He liked that feeling, and it was better than the way Anya held his. Xander just ignored his inner thinking and brought his attention back to the conversation at hand.  
  
Usagi just slumped back to his seat and looked at Leonardo, and then at Buffy. "I'll help you stop Shredder, but I need a way to get back home."  
  
Leonardo remembered that Donatello had his machine still in working fashion. "When we're done, we can use Donatello's trans-dimensional portal again to send you back."  
  
Buffy looked at Usagi and realized that Anya wouldn't be too happy with him here. "Guys?"  
  
Xander looked at Buffy and said, "Yeah Buffy?"  
  
"How do you think Anya's going to take it with Usagi being here?"  
  
Xander realized that he never thought about that yet. He knew that he should be able to talk to her, and explain the situation. "That should be interesting, but I can talk to Anya. I'm sure she can get over her fear."  
  
Usagi didn't understand what was going on. "Who's Anya?"  
  
Xander replied. "She's my girlfriend, but she thinks rabbits are scary."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi. I'll talk to her when we get back. She'll be okay."  
  
Buffy looked at her best friend. "You really think she's going to be okay with this, Xander. I mean, he's a big rabbit." Buffy looked at the rabbit that just stared at the table. "No offense, Usagi."  
  
"None taken, Buffy."  
  
Buffy just sighed in relief. "You're going to need all the help you can get, Xander to make her understand. I'll help in every way I can. It'll help me too. I need some time away from my boyfriend."  
  
Xander nodded. "Thanks, Buff. We better check out this warehouse before we go back to my house. Just to see what Shredder has planned."  
  
Leonardo responded. "That should work, Xander. We better hurry. I may have a trench coat, but Usagi doesn't."  
  
"Good point, Leo. Especially with the Initiative around. We're going to keep you guys close to us. At least Xander brought his car."  
  
Xander nodded. "Let's go guys."   
  
The four of them left the booth and headed for the warehouse.  
  
***Outside Sunnydale Abandoned Warehouse***  
  
Xander parked his car outside the warehouse in an alley. The four of them climbed out of the car and walked over to the door.   
  
Buffy quietly opened the door and the four walked inside. They luckily found some boxes next to the right wall. They crept over to behind the boxes so not draw too much attention to themselves. The four wanted to hear what Shredder would say.  
  
Shredder had a map on a table. He was trying to pinpoint the exact locations of the sword and the jewel. "Now that we have the ring, we need the other two. According to the map, we haven't tried the barn yet."  
  
Rocksteady walked over to Shredder. "Ooh Ooh. Is that the farm where old McDonald lives? I want to thank him for writing that song. My mom sang it to me when I was a baby."   
  
Bebop shook his head in disgust. "You Dork. That's the farm where Grandpa lives. Y'know, like the song. 'We're on our way. We're on our way. On our way to Grandpa's farm."  
  
Shredder looked up towards the ceiling and said, "I'm being punished, aren't I?"  
  
Xander, being the clumsy man that he was, accidentally knocked some of the boxes down with his foot.  
  
Shredder immediately turned to the fallen boxes lay. "Who are you?"  
  
Leonardo took of his hat so that Shredder could see who he was. "You're not going to get away with this, Shredder."  
  
"Leonardo, Usagi Yojimbo? I don't think your going to be able to stop us. Who're your other friends with you? You should not have involved them."  
  
Xander glared at Shredder. "That's for us to know, and for you to find out. You're not going to open the Hellmouth!"  
  
Shredder laughed. "Want to make a bet, boy?"  
  
"I bet you ten dollars that we could kick your ass." He turned to Buffy. "Right?"  
  
"Right." Buffy returned.  
  
"Bebop, Rocksteady, Foot soldiers. Attack!"   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Next Chapter: First fight between Shredder and Buffy. The interaction between Anya and Usagi leads to an argument between her and Xander. More Riley and Buffy fighting.   
  
I hope you like this chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title Series: Slayer in a Half Shell  
Rating: R  
Chapter Title: The White Knight Strikes  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: B/X  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
Spoilers: up to Season 4 after Oz leaves but before Tara   
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
Summary: The Ninja Turtles chase Shredder to the Hellmouth before he can go through to Dimension X. Now, they head for Sunnydale with a friend already there. Xander actually visited them during his road trip.   
Disclaimer:Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN. Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios  
Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer.  
Author Notes: Adam's not here, but Shredder is. ........ indicates thought  
Special Thanks: ZaurielAngelus, Malaskor, shadowhc, UnHolyChurch, Nain, Welshalienfreak, Kristy Marie, Red, Echoes of the Mind, Vixen, Mandy, Tenhawk, Pikawhore, Tv_Junkie2001, LEgendarydraknigntdante , Fulgour, Andy, Shell Lee, Draco's Secret Lover, Chorlton, DemonWrath22, Jen, Amelia, Nu-Klear, Liliaeth, adb, Hyena Xander, kawaii-Jupiter, Shinigami, Joshua, Rob Clark, (You want your name listed, please send feedback)  
Extra Special Thanks: Mims, Ozmandayus, Wicked Raygun, King Xander   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Shredder's small army of Foot soldiers disbursed to Buffy and Xander. Rocksteady stormed toward to Leonardo while Bebop headed for Usagi.  
  
Xander and Buffy edged closer together as the Foot soldiers surrounded them. "I'll take the right half, you take the left. Ok, Buffy."  
  
Buffy looked at Xander and nodded. "Sounds like a plan, Xander. I can finally see your ninja skills."  
  
Xander immediately found himself in a fighting stance waiting for his half of the circle to come forward. All six of them came charging full speed at the White Knight. Without any hesitation, Xander spun into a round house wiping the Foot soldiers across their faces.  
  
The Foot soldiers staggered a few feet back, but they continued toward him.  
  
Xander grabbed one of the Foot soldiers by the wrists and threw him into two other soldiers knocking them to the ground.  
  
Crash!  
  
Xander couldn't help but grin. "That's gotta hurt!" He looked at the three remaining Foot soldiers as they advanced toward to him.  
  
They separated as they approached him. One of them shot in a right jab, but Xander blocked it with his left arm and returned with a right cross.  
  
Then Xander looked at his back and saw another one coming in from that direction. Xander kicked him in the gut with his left leg sending him back to the ground.   
  
The last soldier and Xander began sparring off and as soon as the Foot soldier left an open spot. Xander shot in an uppercut and sent him flying back.  
  
Buffy watched in awe as Xander fought with pure grace. She never knew that Xander could fight like that. She realized it must be from Splinter's Ninja training, but her amazement was cut short when six of her own Foot soldiers came towards her.  
  
Buffy launched into full slayer mode. She grabbed one of them by the arm and threw him into another ninja like Xander was doing with his Foot soldiers. "I'm not going to let Xander have all the fun."  
  
The remaining four started running over to Buffy. They came in from each direction: north, south, east, and west. Buffy ducked as they started to cover her body. She crawled out of the Foot soldiers' huddle and watched in amusement as they were clobbering each other.  
  
She looked at Leonardo and said, "These Foot soldiers aren't exactly that bright, are they?"  
  
Leonardo turned his head from his current battle with Rocksteady and looked at the slayer. "You got that right, Buffy."  
  
Buffy returned her sight to the still fighting foot solders. "Is this a private party, or can I join in?"  
  
The four Foot soldiers looked up from where they thought she was to where she really was, standing in front of them, and immediately charged for Buffy.  
  
Buffy foot swept under two of them and they fell to the floor.  
  
Oomph!  
  
Buffy got back to her feet and threw one of them to the wall in front of her. The Foot soldier flew back and landing in pain.  
  
Shredder watched as Buffy fought the last of her Foot solder horde and his eyes widened as he realized that she was stronger than any regular girl. "What's so special about that girl?" He asked out loud. She would make a mutant stronger than Bebop and Rocksteady. He had to figure out a way to get to her.   
  
Then Shredder looked at his mutants getting clobbered by Leonardo and Usagi Yojimbo.  
  
Bebop and Usagi were already in a middle of a fight.  
  
A shot from Bebop's blaster was fired and was heading toward Usagi in full force. "Dis outta take care of you, wabbit."  
  
Usagi took out his katana and used its steel blade to deflect the shot. Then he spun into a round house and it wiped the warthog across his face. "I don't think so, Bebop."  
  
Bebop rubbed his sour spot to relieve some of the pain. "Dat hurt!"  
  
With a final blow, Usagi punched Bebop in the stomach and the warthog fell to the floor in wheezing pain.  
  
Rocksteady kicked Leonardo in the chest and the turtle fell to the ground on his shell. He immediately jumped back to his feet and drove his katanas into the low ceiling and jumped onto the sword handles.  
  
He swung his feet into the rhinoceros's head forcing him to slump to the ground.  
  
Shredder looked at his fallen army and then at his oppositions. He knew that he was in danger and wanted to get out of the warehouse. Then Shredder looked at the wall behind him and saw the button that he installed.  
  
The button was rigged to explosives surrounding the warehouse. All he had to do was press the button and the ceiling would collapse onto the floor. A sudden malevolent smile appeared underneath his mask.  
  
"Say goodbye, Leonardo! Same to your friends!" The Shredder yelled at them. Then he hit the button and a loud noise was sounded.  
  
BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!  
  
"What's that sound?" Xander asked his friends.  
  
All of the sudden, the ceiling started to cave in. Shredder yelled at his army, "Retreat!" Then he glared at Buffy. "I don't know what you are, but I have plans for you."  
  
The ceiling fully collapsed onto the floor, but before it landed, Xander ran with his all his heart. Then he yelled, "Watch out, Buffy!" He pushed Buffy out of the downfall where she landed into safety.  
  
Buffy landed on her chest just outside collapsed ceiling. She placed her hands on each side of her body and pushed her body into a sitting position. Buffy couldn't believe that Xander pushed her out of the way. He always seemed to look after her, and this proved no different. She got back to her feet and looked at the now covered floor.   
  
There was no sign of Xander. The ceiling landed on his body, and she wondered if he was all right. "Xander?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Xander?!" Buffy asked with a little more concern.   
  
Then she saw some movement going on in the center of the room. The slayer made her way and soon found a shell. "Are you okay, Leonardo?"  
  
Leonardo slowly rolled to his feet and looked at Buffy. "As Mikey would say, 'I love being a turtle." Then he wondered where Xander and Usagi were. "Where are the others, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy's eyes began to tear a little. "I don't know, Leo. I'll look for Xander while you look for Usagi." The turtle nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Buffy immediately went back to the area where Xander pushed her out of the way. She fell to her knees and started shuffling through pieces of rubble. After a few seconds of rearranging the mess, she saw the back of Xander's shirt. She removed more of the ceiling and soon found the rest of his body. "Xander!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
She cleared the remaining ceiling that surrounded him. "Xander?!"   
  
Nothing.  
  
She rolled his body over to look at his face. There was no facial expression whatsoever. His eyes were closed. She started to get worried. "Are you okay?" He showed no response. Buffy turned to Leonardo and the now standing Usagi Yojimbo. "I think Xander's hurt."  
  
The turtle and rabbit ran to Xander's side. Leonardo looked at Buffy and replied, "Xander's unconscious, Buffy. Let's take him to the house."  
  
Buffy looked at her unconscious friend. "Don't you think we should take him to the hospital?"  
  
Leonardo returned, "Master Splinter will be able to help him, Buffy. He knows ancient healing methods to help Xander."  
  
Buffy didn't like that answer. She wanted her friend to be all right, and she thought the hospital was the best bet. However, she knew that Splinter would be a master of healing methods. "If you think that's best, Leo. I don't want to lose him."  
  
Leo replied, "I do, Buffy."  
  
Buffy reached into Xander's jacket pocket to get his car keys. "I'll drive to the house." Then she looked at the set of keys in her hand. There was an attachment that she never noticed before. On it was a bracelet. It was the same one that he gave her when she tried out to be a cheerleader. "I can't believe he kept this."  
  
Usagi looked at the keys. "He kept what, Buffy?"  
  
"It's the bracelet he gave me sophomore year. I thought it was lost."  
  
Leonardo knew the reason why he kept the bracelet on the key chain. "Let's just get back to the house and help Xander. Then we have to stop Shredder."   
  
***The Harris House***  
  
Riley was sitting in an armchair while Michealangelo pacing in front of him twirling his nunchuks with his right hand. "How many times do we have to tell you that we're not demons, Dude?"  
  
Riley just sat like that for about a half hour listening to Splinter's reason for being, Shredder's purpose in Sunnydale, and how Xander met the turtles. He still didn't like the fact that Buffy was hanging around mutants. They weren't human, and that didn't sit right in his mind. "I don't care if you're mutants! You better let me go, or I-"  
  
Raphael looked at Buffy's boyfriend and sighed, "Or you'll what? Beat the five of us senseless and take us to Walsh?"  
  
Riley replied, "Yeah. I can call for backup. What can four turtles and a rat do anyways?"  
  
Raphael laughed at him. "How can you? I destroyed your walkie-talkie with my sai. Anyways we all know Ninjitsu. We could easily stop you."  
  
Giles got up from where he was sitting and started to pace like Michealangelo was doing. "Raphael and Riley, Could you please stop the arguing? Buffy, Xander, and Leonardo should be back soon. When they do, we need to form a plan to stop Shredder."  
  
Anya was too busy thinking about why Xander never told her about the turtles. She had become his girlfriend and there were some secrets that he had that she didn't know about. Anya just slumped back into the couch and sighed.  
  
Willow looked at Xander's girlfriend and wondered what she was thinking. True, she was never really liked that Xander was going out with an ex-demon. Still, Willow knew that if she was important to Xander, then the girl was important to her. "What's wrong, Anya?"  
  
Anya was about to reply when the door opened. Buffy and Leonardo walked in carrying Xander's unconscious body. Usagi Yojimbo came in behind them wearing Leonardo's trench coat and hat. Anya jumped to her feet and ran over to her boyfriend. "What happened, Buffy?" Then she looked at Usagi. "Who are you?"  
  
Buffy answered back, "Get off the couch!"  
  
Everyone else sprung to their feet and to make room. Buffy and Leonardo placed Xander on the couch. Then she looked at Riley who was kept at bay by Michaelangelo. She looked back at Splinter. "We found Shredder and got into a fight. Xander. . . Well. . . Xander-"  
  
Riley forgot about Mikey and made his way to Buffy. He interrupted her, "Let me guess. He hurt himself fighting off these Foot soldiers. I know he means well, Buffy, but he always gets hurt. I think he would be better off he wasn't a part of the team."  
  
Buffy couldn't believe what was going on here. Riley was just telling her to let Xander leave the group, but she saw the way Xander fought and was amazed by his actions. Then he saved her like he always did. "You didn't let me finish Riley. He saved me when the ceiling collapsed. As for the fighting, Xander actually handled himself quite well."  
  
Anya still wanted to know what happened to him. "Ok, we know that Xander saved you from a falling ceiling, but what's wrong with him." Then she looked at Usagi. "I'll say this again. Who are you?"'  
  
Leonardo looked to the ex-demon. "Xander's unconscious, Anya." The he looked at his sensei. "Can you help him, Master?"  
  
Splinter went over to Xander and examined him. He could see the damage the ceiling caused on Xander's head. He looked at Donatello. "Take Willow and get my medicine bundle, Donatello. Xander will be fine, Anya."  
  
The redheaded witch and the purple masked turtle were about to leave the house when Usagi tapped Leonardo on the shoulder. Leonardo knew what Usagi was trying to do. "We need Anya to sit down."  
  
Anya left her attention from her boyfriend to Leonardo. "Why did you stop them, Leonardo? Help my boyfriend now."  
  
Usagi walked closer to Anya and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please sit down, Miss. Anya. It would be easier for you to take in my identity if you did."  
  
Anya felt the hand and knew that it felt like fur. She made her way to the armchair that was left vacant from Riley. "Who are you?"  
  
Usagi looked at Leonardo and he nodded in understanding. The rabbit took off his hat and looked at Anya. But before he could introduce himself Michaelangelo stated, "Usagi? How you doing, Dude?"  
  
Anya looked at the rabbit and was surprised. She actually let the rabbit touch her on her shoulder. Then she looked at Xander and then back at the rabbit. "Get the hell away from me! You did this to Xander. It wasn't the ceiling, it had to be you."  
  
Usagi shook his head. "I didn't do that to Xander. I would never hurt any friend of the turtles." He walked over to try and talk to her. "Don't be afraid of me, Miss. Anya. I won't hurt you."  
  
Anya shot to her feet and ran over to the other side of the room. She glared at the rabbit in front of her. "I bet you're like the king of rabbits and pretty soon a thousand more bunnies will come jumping through that door."  
  
Michaelangelo said on Usagi's behalf, "He's not the rabbit king. The only king of any animal is the Rat King."  
  
Anya thought that Splinter could be like the king of rats. Then she looked at Splinter. "What? You're not the king of rats?"  
  
"I told you what I was."  
  
"Anyone got any cheese for Splinter." She asked while turning to Usagi. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you. Get yourself a carrot and stop twitching that nose."  
  
Buffy looked at the unconscious form of Xander and she still was worried about him. She wanted him to be all right. The slayer needed her White Knight, and she wanted to know why Xander kept the bracelet on his key chain. "I hate to break the Pow Wow between Usagi and Anya Xander still needs our help."   
  
At the name of Xander, everyone fell quiet. Splinter looked at Donatello again. "I think it would be best if you and Willow get the medicine now." The two nodded and head out the door.  
  
***The Turtle Van***  
  
The door opened after Donatello turned the key to unlock it. He climbed inside the van and gave a hand to Willow. She accepted and joined the turtle.  
  
Willow brushed some hair behind her ear and asked, "Do you really think that Splinter can help Xander?"  
  
Donatello slid himself over to her so they could talk. "Master Splinter should be able to help him Willow." He placed a hand on Willow's shoulder. "One thing that I have learned from Xander is that he's a fighter. He'll pull through and make his lame jokes."  
  
Willow nodded. "Good because Raphael is getting on my nerves."  
  
Donatello laughed at her response. "One thing about those two is that when they go at it, they can really tear into each other. Sometimes it's good for a laugh but sometimes they can hurt each other."  
  
Willow pictured Xander and Raphael firing one-liners at each other and had to admit that it sounded funny. "How close are you five to Xander?"  
  
Donatello simply replied, "We're all pretty close but of the five of us. He and Leonardo are the closest. They talked a lot about their pasts with each other. I mean, they did train a lot together."  
  
Willow sighed realizing that she and Xander, not to mention Buffy, haven't been that close to each other since their senior year in high school. "I should really talk to Xander at some point."  
  
Donatello nodded then spotted the medicine bag next to where Splinter sat during the trip. "Here's the medicine." He picked it up and then looked at Willow. "Willow, Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Willow didn't see any reason not to answer. "Go ahead."  
  
"I didn't see Oz at the house. Xander told me that you're going out with a werewolf."  
  
Willow was surprised that Donatello knew about Oz but decided to tell him the truth. "The thing is Donatello. Oz and I broke up about two weeks ago. He left college to try and solve his werewolf problem."  
  
Donatello replied, "I'm sorry Willow. I didn't know you broke up."  
  
"It's okay." In truth, she still felt horrible about his leaving but then she looked at the medicine and remembered Xander. "We better get back to the house."  
  
Donatello agreed and the two left the van.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Next Chapter: Shredder finds a new place. Buffy plays nursemaid for Xander. Anya does still not like Usagi.   
  
I hope you like this chapter.   
  
New From White Werewolf: I also have a new fic out called, "The Necronomicon Reopens." This is a Faith/Xander Evil Dead Crossover. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title Series: Slayer in a Half Shell  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter Title: My Dear, Xander  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: B/X  
  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
  
Spoilers: up to Season 4 after Oz leaves but before Tara  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
  
Summary: The Ninja Turtles chase Shredder to the Hellmouth before   
he can go through to Dimension X. Now, they head for Sunnydale with   
a friend already there. Xander actually visited them during his road   
trip.  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN.   
Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios  
  
Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer  
  
Author Notes: Adam's not here, but Shredder is. ........ indicates   
thought  
  
Special Thanks: ZaurielAngelus, Malaskor, shadowhc, UnHolyChurch,   
Nain, Welshalienfreak, Kristy Marie, Red, Echoes of the Mind, Vixen,   
Mandy, Tenhawk, Pikawhore, Tv_Junkie2001, LEgendarydraknigntdante ,   
Fulgour, Andy, Shell Lee, Draco's Secret Lover, Chorlton,   
DemonWrath22, Jen, Amelia, Nu-Klear, Liliaeth, adb, Hyena Xander,   
kawaii-Jupiter, Shinigami, Joshua, Rob Clark, (You want your name   
listed, please send feedback)  
  
Extra Special Thanks: Mims, Ozmandayus, Wicked Raygun, King Xander  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------   
  
Donatello and Willow looked at the medicine bundle that he had in   
his hand. They took a deep breath and entered the house.  
  
Xander was still laying on the couch unconscious, while Buffy sat   
next to him, holding his hand.   
  
Buffy looked at Xander and was really worried about him. She wanted   
him to be alright, and wanted to know why he kept the bracelet on   
the key chain. Buffy never saw him fight so well before. She had to   
admit. Splinter's teachings made him a better fighter  
  
She looked at Anya next and sighed. Buffy couldn't believe what Anya   
was doing. Anya was concerned about having a rabbit in Xander's   
house and not her boyfriend.   
  
Buffy then turned to Riley. She was truly upset with him. Riley was   
always Mr. Initiative when she was around. He would have imprisoned   
the Turtles, Splinter, and Usagi Yojimbo. Then he attacked Xander   
because he thought he was useless. Buffy didn't know what to do with   
him.   
  
Splinter coughed to bring everyone's attention to him.   
  
They did just that.   
  
"Willow and Donatello, did you get the medicine, as I asked?"   
  
Donatello walked over to his sensei and handed him the bundle. "Here   
you go, Master Splinter," he said respectfully.   
  
Buffy turned to face the rat. She exhibited a caring look. "Can you   
help him, Splinter?"   
  
Splinter nodded, and went into the bag. He searched for about a few   
seconds and pulled out a bottle with clear purple liquid. Splinter   
turned to Giles. "Mr. Giles, can you boil this please?"   
  
Giles walked over to Splinter and took what he had in his hand. The   
ex-watcher inspected the container. He looked at Splinter   
again. "May I ask what this is?"   
  
Splinter nodded. "That is an ancient elixir, Mr. Giles. Boil it and   
pour some in a glass. Xander will have to drink it."   
  
Giles responded, "Very well, Splinter." He turned to Willow, "You've   
spent time here, I'm sure. Care to help me?"   
  
Before Willow could reply, Anya blurted out, "I should help you,   
Giles. Xander's my boyfriend. I'm the one that has sex with him."   
  
Buffy shot the ex-demon a glare, but she said calmly, "Anya, don't   
argue. Let them boil the elixir. They're doing it to help Xander."   
  
Anya sighed. She understood, but didn't like the idea of Willow   
helping Giles. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and   
returned with, "Fine."   
  
Leonardo turned to his master after taking a good look at   
Xander. "Is that all we have to do, Master? Just give Xander the   
elixir, and he'll be fine?"   
  
Splinter shook his head. "No, my son. The elixir will awaken   
Xander's spirit, but his body will need reason to revive. He has to   
hear from people that care about him a great deal." He turned to   
Xander. "He is set for a great deal of struggle. Go boil the elixir   
now, Mr. Giles and Willow."   
  
They agreed and left.   
  
Buffy knelt down by the remaining room left on the couch and took   
Xander's hand. She moved some strands of his hair way from his   
forehead and kissed it. Buffy couldn't understand it. She felt   
something for him. Something that she never felt and it worried   
her. "Please come back to me, Xand. Please. We have to talk."   
  
Leonardo witnessed what Buffy said and sighed. He truly wished they   
could get together. Leonardo had to agree with Xander. Anya and   
Riley weren't the ones for them. They needed each other. He turned   
to Anya and Riley.   
  
Anya was attacking poor Usagi, and Riley was talking back to   
Michaelangelo.   
  
"Anya and Riley, you two have done nothing but argue with Mikey and   
Usagi since you got here. I think you two should go downstairs.   
We'll call Anya when she can speak to Xander."   
  
Anya and Riley were about to protest, but Splinter interrupted. "I   
think that would be for the best. Raphael?" Raphael looked at his   
sensei. "I think you should make sure that they don't leave."   
  
"Hold on! You want me to be babysitter? No I don't think that'd be   
such a good idea"   
  
Michaelangelo laughed as an image of Raph babysitting came into   
view in his mind. "I wouldn't argue, dude. Master Splinter has   
spoken."   
  
Splinter glared at his student. "You go with him, Michaelangelo."   
  
Raphael laughed at Splinter's comment. "Look's like we both have to   
baby-sit, Farm Boy and Cotton Tail."   
  
"Cotton Tail? Where did that come from?" Anya asked with confusion.   
Then it hit her. "Don't call me Cotton Tail!"   
  
Michaelangelo and Raphael exchanged glances then burst out laughing.   
Raphael grabbed hold of Anya and Michaelangelo took Riley.   
  
Raphael turned to his sensei. "Just tell me when the kid's alight."   
  
Splinter nodded. "Consider it done, my son."   
  
Then the four left.   
  
Ten Minutes Later   
  
Giles entered the living room with a glass of the now boiled elixir   
and made his way over to Splinter. "I did what you said, Splinter.   
All I have to do is let him drink it?"   
  
Splinter nodded. "I think that we should all have time to talk to   
him. He needs to hear from us. And if all goes well, Xander will be   
back with us." Then Splinter took the glass from Giles and went over   
to Xander. He opened his mouth and poured the liquid in. "Drink   
this, Xander. It will give you strength."   
  
Xander didn't show any recognition to Splinter, but somehow was able   
to drink the potion.   
  
Leonardo turned to his sensei. "Who should begin first, Master?"   
Then he looked at Buffy and then back to Splinter. "We also have to   
talk about Shredder."   
  
Splinter knew that his arch nemesis would have to be looked into. He   
replied to his student. "Very well, Leonardo. I believe that when   
people talk to Xander, they should be alone. It would only make the   
conversations more powerful." Everyone nodded in agreement. "That   
way, we can talk about Shredder."   
  
"Who should talk to Xander first?" Willow asked the rat.   
  
"I believe we need to talk about Shredder at the moment, and that   
means Leonardo and Buffy can't be first. I think that Anya should go   
first."   
  
Usagi looked at Splinter with a perplexed look, "Do you want me to   
go downstairs, Splinter?"   
  
"No, Usagi. You'll stay with us while Anya speaks to Xander. The   
last thing we need is for her to have an argument."   
  
Usagi nodded in agreement. "If you think that's best."   
  
"I do, my friend," Splinter returned. He turned to Donatello, "Why   
don't you get Anya up here. Bring Raphael with you. Tell them what's   
going on."   
  
Donatello nodded, "As you wish, Master." He started off to the   
basement, but then turned around. "What should we do about Riley?"   
  
Buffy sighed. "Leave him down there. I can't take much more from   
him. He'll only try and take you to Professor Walsh."   
  
"Please go, my son. We'll fill you in when you get back. You'll find   
us in the kitchen. That way, Anya can speak to Xander in private,"   
Splinter told his student.   
  
Donatello nodded and left for the basement while the others headed   
into the kitchen.   
  
Buffy wanted to turn the conversation toward Shredder. Then she   
remembered something. "As much as I love to talk about how to help,   
Xander. We have bigger problems. Namely Shredder. When Leonardo,   
Usagi, Xander, and I were fighting, Shredder said he had something   
in store for me. What do you think that meant?"   
  
Leonardo remembered him saying that too. "Why would he say that,   
Master?"   
  
Giles was wondering the same thing himself. Then it hit him. He   
turned to Leonardo. "Who are Shredder's henchmen, again?"   
  
"Well, there's Bebop, Rocksteady, and the Foot. Why do you ask?" The   
blue banded turtle returned.   
  
Splinter was catching onto Giles's idea. "And how strong are they   
compared to normal people, my son?"   
  
Leonardo returned, "Pretty strong."   
  
Giles continued, "Now, I assume Buffy threw them around with ease."   
Leo nodded.   
  
The turtle got the idea. "He must think that Buffy is stronger than   
any normal person." Then he thought of something else. "Before Bebop   
and Rocksteady were mutated, they had normal strength. Buffy has   
superior strength, and if you mutate her."   
  
Splinter nodded. "You'll get one strong mutant on their side. That's   
must be what he has planned. We have to stop Shredder, Leonardo."   
  
The former watcher asked, "Do we know where he's heading next?"   
  
Buffy replied, "We overhead them say that they were headed for a   
barn. Willy told us its off Redwood Avenue."   
  
"Good. That's what we'll do. But first, let us each talk to Xander.   
We need him."   
  
At that moment the door to the kitchen opened, and in walked   
Donatello and Raphael.   
  
"Anya's still talking to Xander, Master."   
  
Donatello at that point fell to the ground on his hands. He got back   
to his feet and looked at what caused him to fall to the   
floor. "You're done, already? It's only been two minutes!"   
  
Anya nodded. "I told Xander what I had to say to him. He already   
knows that I care about him. He doesn't have to hear it." Then she   
saw Usagi. "I thought you left!"   
  
Usagi Yojimbo staggered back a few feet. "I mean you no harm, Miss   
Anya."   
  
Raphael stated, "Here we go again. You should have heard what she   
said in the basement. It was Usagi this and Usagi that. Not once did   
she mention Xander."   
  
"I did too mention Xander, Raphael. You know that. You were there."   
Anya said to defend herself.   
  
"True, but it was when you said, `I can't believe that Xander would   
allow a rabbit into his house. Especially, when I'm here.'"   
  
Buffy was shocked. Anya supposedly was Xander's girlfriend, and yet   
she blamed Usagi on him. To top it off, it seemed that she didn't   
care for him that much. Xander, right, she thought. All she cared   
about was the sex. She glared at Anya. "Go back downstairs, Anya. We   
have business to discuss, and we need Usagi here. If you stay,   
you're just going to attack him again."   
  
"I will not!" Anya answered back. "But don't blame me when the   
rabbit king starts hopping through the house. That will cause an   
earthquake."   
  
Willow agreed with Buffy, "Go back to your apartment, Anya. We'll   
let you know when Xander wakes up."   
  
Anya replied, "I'll do that. I don't want to see Rabbit King anymore   
today." With that said, Anya kissed Xander on the forehead and left.   
  
"I can't believe her!" Buffy shouted, "she just whines about some   
Usagi for two minutes, doesn't say anything remotely helpful to   
Xander, and she has the nerve to call herself his girlfriend  
  
"I agree;" Giles stated, "but we have to let Xander decide that. Why   
doesn't Leonardo talk to him next? After we talk to him, I'll stay   
here with Xander, and you'll go to the barn. We have to stop   
Shredder."   
  
Leonardo nodded. "I think that would be best." He spun around and   
headed for the kitchen door.  
  
Buffy grabbed Leonardo on the shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Talk   
to him, Leonardo. Anya only spent two minutes, take all the time   
you need."  
  
Leonardo returned, "I understand fully, Buffy. I know exactly what   
I'm going to say to him."  
  
"Good, and thank you."  
  
Leonardo looked into her eyes, and could see the compassion she had   
for Xander. It made him feel that there could be a future between   
them. The turtle smiled and nodded in response. Then he left.  
  
Leonardo crossed the living room. He turned around and saw an   
armchair. The turtle grabbed hold of it and brought in front of the   
couch. Leonardo sat down and sighed. He grabbed hold of Xander's   
left hand and clasped it with both of his. Then he began to talk.  
  
"Hey, Xander. It's me, Leonardo. I know that you probably can't   
hear me, but then again, maybe you can. Master Splinter told   
everyone to talk to you, and it's my turn.  
  
Well, Anya already talked to you, and it was only for two minutes.   
We were all shocked, even Buffy. I have to tell you something,   
Xander. Buffy found the bracelet, and it's got her wondering. I   
looked at the way she and Riley have been talking today, and I know   
that that relationship is about to fall apart.  
  
  
  
Listen, Xand. After we talk, we're going to the barn Willy talked   
about to stop Shredder. I know that you love Buffy still, and I'll   
do my best to protect her. It would be my honor to help you Xander.  
  
  
  
We met this past summer, and became fast friends. I'd hoped that   
when we came to Sunnydale, you and I could train again. Y'know,   
hang out like we used to before we had to go back to Manhattan. All   
I ask now is for you to come back to us. You're my best human   
friend, and I'm glad that we met.  
  
  
  
I better let someone else talk to you now, Xander. Just please;   
come back to me-to us. I know that Buffy needs you, and I think   
that you two could become a lovely couple." With that said, the   
turtle let Xander's hand go, and left the room.   
  
  
  
A few seconds later, the door opened in again, as another friend of   
Xander entered. The friend crossed the room and sat in the chair   
left vacant by Leonardo. She took his hand and gently rubbed it   
with her thumb in a circular motion.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Xander. It's me, Wills. Y'know, your best friend." She   
sighed and continued. "I wish you come back to us. I know, that we   
haven't been the same since high school. Buffy and I went to   
college, while you stayed behind.   
  
  
  
I miss hanging out with you, but it's partly my fault. I was too   
occupied with Oz, and you have Anya. By the way, do you know that   
Anya blames you for having Usagi over? Raphael told us that   
downstairs, she kept going on and on about Usagi Yojimbo. She did   
mention you once, but it wasn't good.   
  
  
  
When Buffy and Leonardo brought you into the house like this, my   
heart stopped. I was so worried, and I still am. I don't know what   
I'd do if I lost you, Xan. We already lost Jesse and Mss Calendar.   
I don't want to lose you too. I love you too much. We all do.  
  
  
  
I got an idea. After all this is over, how about you, Buffy, and I   
go somewhere. We'll spend a weekend somewhere. It would just be   
like when we were in high school-of course, no Hellmouth; but that's   
all good."  
  
  
  
Willow got up from the chair and let go of his hand. She kissed him   
on his forehead and gently caressed his cheek with her left   
hand. "Please come back to me, Xander. I love you. You know that,   
right?"  
  
  
  
At that moment, the best friend of Xander Harris left his side and   
went back into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Soon, some one else came into the room. He made his way to his   
friend, and started to pace. He placed his hands behind his back   
and kept them there holding the other hand. The turtle looked at   
Xander and sighed.  
  
  
  
"Howdy, Zeppo. I mean, Xander. It's your old joking nemesis,   
Raphael. Look, kid. We need you to come back to us. I need you to   
keep me on my toes.  
  
  
  
I know that we were at odds when we first met. I mean, the only   
humans that we were friends with were April and Casey, and then you   
came along.  
  
  
  
We saved your butt in the sewers and we introduced you to our   
Master. Then you became part of the team. I'll never forget our   
adventure in Manhattan. You helped a great deal.  
  
  
  
Raphael stopped pacing and walked over to Xander. He placed his   
right hand on his shoulder and continued, "Sometimes when we joke,   
we take it too far. I know that you hate the name, Zeppo. I also   
know that you love Buffy. Tell you what, Xander.  
  
  
  
I'll stop calling you Zeppo if you manage to get together with   
Buffy. I looked over at Farm Boy, and you're much more of a better   
candidate for her. As for Anya, I heard some pretty rotten things   
that she said, and if you ever want to talk serious with me-you can.  
  
  
  
We're a lot a like, Xander. We both joke and sometimes feel like   
we're taken for granted, but when it comes down to important stuff,   
we play important parts in our family adventures.   
  
I got to go, Xander. There's some more of your friends coming, and   
I have to watch Anya and Riley. This will allow Michaelangelo and   
Donatello to talk to you. Later, Xander. Remember, you can always   
come to me."  
  
Raphael took back his hand and left the room.  
  
Within the next forty-five minutes, Xander has received numerous   
pleas of recovery from his Master Splinter, Donatello, and   
Michaelangelo. Their speeches were all heartwarming and genuine,   
but that left two people.  
  
She gently opened the door and saw Xander still lying motionless on   
the couch. She stepped through the doorway and made her way to her   
fallen friend. The blond beauty sat down at the vacant chair and   
took Xander's left hand into hers. She sighed, and began her one   
sided conversation.   
  
"Hi Xand. It's me, Buffy. I really want you to come back. Please   
come back to me. I already lost so many people in my life, and I   
can't lose you. You're my rock.   
  
Whenever I'm lost, abandoned, or need support, you're there for me.   
Well, it's my turn for you.   
  
When you were knocked out, I felt something. I felt like I was   
losing one of my best friends, and it hurt. You're always there to   
protect me. You were there for me with the Master, and you were   
there for me today at the warehouse.  
  
Speaking of the warehouse, I found the bracelet you gave me during   
sophomore year. I thought it was lost with Amy's mother or   
something, but you had it. What I want to know is why you kept it,   
and why you never gave it back to me?  
  
You really have changed since high school. You're more mature than   
ever. You have a job, well actually, you're in the middle of jobs,   
but that's beside the point. As I said before, you're always there   
for me. You, Xander, told me that I was your hero. Well you know   
what? You're mine. You fight by my side because you want to. I'm   
destined for this, but you, you helped me since the beginning.  
  
Riley doesn't know what he's talking about. I know you're not   
useless. I saw the way you fought the Foot, and I was impressed.   
I'll take you on patrol with me more often. I could use the company   
of someone that's also a good friend.  
  
You also deserve someone so much better than Anya. She was   
petrified about Usagi, but she was funny. She said that he was the   
king of all rabbits. I laughed, but on the inside. I was too   
depressed because of what happened to you.  
  
I was worried, and Anya was attacking Usagi. And you're right. All   
she does care about is sex. Man, it's annoying.   
  
Anya aside now. I have to go. I promise you that I'll be back   
after the barn. You mean a lot to me, Xander. Please come back."  
  
She kissed him on the forehead and was about to leave the room when   
she heard something. It was faint, but it was four little words.  
  
"I. . . love. . . you, . . . Buffy."  
  
Buffy snapped her head around and looked at Xander. She ran over to   
him with almost happy tears in her eyes, and took his hand   
again. "Xander? Are you awake? You love me? Answer me. Please?"  
  
All he could do was respond with two words. He   
said, "Love. . .Buffy." 


	7. Chapter 7

Title Series: Slayer in a Half Shell  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter Title: The Coming of Jack Ass  
  
Author: White Werewolf  
  
Category: B/X  
  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
  
Spoilers: up to Season 4 after Oz leaves but before Tara  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
  
Summary: The Ninja Turtles chase Shredder to the Hellmouth before he   
can go through to Dimension X. Now, they head for Sunnydale with a   
friend already there. Xander actually visited them during his road   
trip.  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN.   
Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios  
  
Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer.  
  
Author Notes: Adam's not here, but Shredder is. .... indicates   
thought  
  
Special Thanks: ZaurielAngelus, Malaskor, shadowhc, UnHolyChurch,   
Nain, Welshalienfreak, Kristy Marie, Red, Echoes of the Mind, Vixen,   
Mandy, Tenhawk, Pikawhore, Tv_Junkie2001, LEgendarydraknigntdante ,   
Fulgour, Andy, Shell Lee, Draco's Secret Lover, Chorlton,   
DemonWrath22, Jen, Amelia, Nu- Klear, Liliaeth, adb, Hyena Xander,   
kawaii-Jupiter, Shinigami, Joshua, Rob Clark, (You want your name   
listed, please send feedback)  
  
Extra Special Thanks: Mims, Ozmandayus, Wicked Raygun, King Xander  
  
Bashing: This chapter is not for Riley fans. Something will happen   
to him, and you might not be a fan of that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
------- -------------------------------  
  
Buffy just let the information sink into her brain. Her best male   
friend, Xander Harris, had told her that he loved her. She didn't   
know what to do with the information, especially considering the   
fact that he was delirious and he didn't know what he was saying.   
But still, Xander said, 'I love you, Buffy,' the first and only   
thing that came from his lips.  
  
The most important thing at the moment though was to tell everyone   
that he had spoken, but Buffy decided not tell them exactly what he   
said, "Everyone get in here, NOW!"  
  
Buffy felt the floor vibrate as eight pairs of feet came running   
into the living room.  
  
Giles looked at his former slayer. She was holding Xander's   
hand. "What is it, Buffy?"  
  
"It's Xander, Giles. He spoke to me."  
  
Splinter smiled, "The elixir worked. Xander is on his way to   
recovery."  
  
Willow looked at her female best friend, "What did he say?"  
  
Buffy was stumped. She didn't know what to say to cover what Xander   
had said.  
  
Luckily for her, before she could say anything, Xander's eyes   
fluttered open. His vision was a little blurry, but it soon came   
into focus. The first thing he saw was the back of Buffy's head. He   
smiled at the image, but soon found pain in the back of his. Xander   
slipped his hand out of Buffy's and rubbed his sore spot. "Did   
someone catch the license plate on the ceiling that hit me?"  
  
The sound of his voice made everyone snap their heads around to look   
at their former fallen friend, "Xander!" They yelled.  
  
Xander sat up. "That's my name, don't wear it out."  
  
Buffy immediately pulled her friend into a hug. Her eyes were wet   
with tears. "Thank god, you're all right."  
  
Xander couldn't breath from the slayer strength of her grasp, and   
managed to gasp out. "Can't breath, Buff... Buff... Slayer   
Strength!."  
  
Buffy released her grasp of the white knight. "Sorry, Xand. I'm just   
so glad to see you awake."  
  
"Same here, Dude." Michelangelo joined in.  
  
"You really had us worried, Xander." Willow stated as she hugged   
Xander after Buffy withdrew from their embrace.  
  
Xander smiled. "I know I'm lovable, but this is ridiculous."  
  
"So, Zeppo, have a nice nap?" Raphael asked his human joking nemesis.  
  
Xander nodded, "I sure did, Raph. So..." He paused and glanced   
around, "where's Anya?"  
  
Everyone fell silent at the name of his girlfriend, and the group   
shifted uncomfortably. No one wanted to tell him about her outbursts.  
  
But, Leonardo thought it was his place to tell him and reluctantly   
drew in a breath to speak. However, before he could speak, Willow   
did. "Anya went home. We told her that we would call her when you   
woke up."  
  
Xander was shocked and disappointed, of all of them he had thought   
for sure that Anya would be the one who would be waiting for him to   
wake. "Oh," he said quietly. "Did you call her?" Buffy shook her   
head. "We've been talking to you for the last few hours trying to   
get you to come back to us," she smiled, "it looks like it worked."  
  
Xander flashed her a weak smile, then winced in pain. "That seems to   
be true, but I know I will be a lot happier when my head stops   
hurting."  
  
Giles smiled at the recovery of his young friend. "As much as we all   
are glad to have you back, we need to head to the barn and stop   
Shredder."  
  
Xander made show of slamming his fist into his open hand, barely   
managing to conceal the shiver of pain the motion cost him. "That   
would make me extremely happy. I want to see Shredder behind bars."  
  
"As would I." Leonardo agreed.  
  
"Easy, my son." Splinter stated, "We just can't go to that barn and   
attack. You know that."  
  
Leonardo had to agree. All those years in the past where he had to   
lead his brothers into attack proved his sensei's thoughts. "Indeed,   
Master."  
  
"So," Donatello began, "Who's going to the barn?"  
  
Xander immediately blurted out, "I am. That's for sure."  
  
Buffy smiled at his response. She turned to look at the group and   
knew that there would be too many people, which meant too much time   
for her to worry about. "The thing is Donatello, we need only the   
most essential people for this run."  
  
Xander knew what that meant and sighed. "I guess I'm not going."  
  
Buffy shook her head again. She reached for his shoulder and grasped   
it. "Your coming with, Xander."  
  
Xander smiled. "That's good."  
  
Leonardo nodded. "Here's what's going down. Buffy, Xander, Usagi,   
Raphael, Riley, and I will go. Master Splinter, Giles,   
Michealangelo, Donatello, and Willow will stay here and research the   
Jewel of Zanubis, Sword of Jiptko, and Ring of Squinix."  
  
Giles stood up and looked at Xander. "Very well. I think that my   
apartment will prove better assistance than your house, Xander."  
  
Xander nodded, "Sounds good. What do you think Buffy?"  
  
Buffy wasn't sure Riley should go with them. He could take the   
chance to make a break for it and go to the Initiative, but then   
something hit her. It could give Riley a chance to see Xander in   
action, and put to rest that argument. "I'm all for it. Riley better   
behave himself though."  
  
Riley couldn't take much more of this. He hated the fact that this   
was going on, and he was kept inside like a pet dog. What even got   
him more pissed was that he was afraid of four overgrown turtles and   
one rat. All he kept thinking about was what Professor Walsh would   
say if sub- terrestrials were controlling him. He stood up. "I don't   
have to stand here while you go gallivanting with these turtles!"  
  
"Gallivanting!" she screamed, "is that what you think I'm doing?"  
  
"Yeah. That's what I said."  
  
Buffy knew that an argument with Riley wasn't what they needed right   
now. Being the Slayer that she was, she knew that Shredder was her   
first priority. "You know what? You stay here, Riley. Xander,   
Leonardo, Raphael, Usagi, come with me NOW!"  
  
Riley was not going to let Buffy storm out of the house this   
time. "Not this time, Buffy! I'm coming with you!"  
  
Buffy looked at her former watcher for anything to add. Luckily she   
received something. "Riley, we are dealing in a very dangerous   
matter. The Turtles are here to help. I think that you should let   
Buffy, Xander, Leonardo, Raphael, and Usagi Yojimbo do their   
business. Stay with us to do the research."  
  
Riley didn't like that answer. "No! I'm going with you, Buffy!"  
  
Raphael looked to his new slayer friend and Riley. "Listen, Farm   
Boy. Stop your bellyaching. If you want to come, then come. But when   
we face Shredder and his goons, you're on your own."  
  
Riley snickered. "You really think Shredder can stop me?"  
  
Splinter glared at the young commando. "Don't underestimate   
Shredder, Riley."  
  
"Master Splinter is right," Xander continued. "He's a lot tougher   
than you think."  
  
"I hate to stop this conversation, but you have go stop Shredder."   
Willow piped in.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Right. Xander, Leo, Raph, Usagi, and Riley come with   
me."  
  
With that said, the six headed off for the barn.  
  
***Quimby's Family Barn*** Shredder took the device out of his belt.   
It was the same device that Krang gave him in order to late the   
special items that were necessary to open the Hellmouth. At the   
moment, the ring was in their possession. That left the sword and   
jewel to find.  
  
"Is this the barn, Boss?" Rocksteady asked.  
  
Shredder nodded. "It seems to be that way. The beeping has gotten   
louder since we last turned it on."  
  
"Good," Bebop responded, "So, other than the sword and jewel. What   
are we trying to find?"  
  
Shredder shook his head. "We're also trying to find a decent animal   
to mutate that girl with, Nimrod."  
  
"We told you, Master Shredder," the rhinoceros said, "We're not   
nimrods."  
  
"Yeah," Bebop agreed. "Aren't we enough, Boss? We don't need another   
mutant." He said in his defense.  
  
Shredder simply replied, "Just think of it this way. More mutants,   
the better. Then we can destroy those damn turtles once and for all."  
  
"Oooh." Rocksteady said, "I like that idea."  
  
Shredder returned to his search. He wandered around the barn with   
the device. A good fifteen minutes passed, but nothing was found.   
The beep was steady and soft. This meant nothing good.  
  
The three were about to leave when all of a sudden, the beeping got   
louder.  
  
Beep!! Beep!! Beep!!  
  
Shredder looked around again and saw a pile of hay in the center of   
the barn. He turned to his two mutant henchmen. "Sift through the   
hay. The sword should be in there."  
  
Bebop shook his head. "I don't want to go in that. There could be   
rats or something."  
  
Rocksteady looked from the pile of hay. "Rats? I hate rats! I mean,   
I can handle a mouse, but not a rat."  
  
"Imbeciles," Shredder said to himself. "A mouse and a rat is   
basically the same thing."  
  
"Really?" Bebop asked.  
  
"Yes." Shredder returned, "Anyways, Splinter is a rat and you never   
had a problem with him."  
  
Rocksteady slapped his forehead, "Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm not afraid   
of rats. I'm afraid of cats."  
  
Again Shredder shook his head. I'll say this again. Good help is so   
hard to find "Go through the hay now."  
  
The two mutants said, in unison, "Yes, Master Shredder."  
  
The warthog and rhinoceros sifted through the way. The sword seemed   
to be like finding a needle in a haystack.  
  
After about four minutes, a hand poked out of the hay. The hand was   
holding what seemed to be a sword. "I found it, Boss."  
  
Shredder looked at the hand and instantly recognized it as   
Bebop's. "Good job, Bebop. Let's look for an animal for the   
mutation."  
  
Three Minutes Prior  
  
Buffy, Xander, Leonardo, Raphael, Usagi Yojimbo, and Riley just   
entered the farmland.  
  
"So, Buffy, where is this Shredder character?" Riley asked.  
  
Buffy shook her head, and said with a hint of annoyance. "I don't   
know, Riley. He could be anywhere."  
  
Leonardo bent down to the ground and found three sets of footprints.   
He stood back up and took out his katana sword. The turtle used it   
as a pointer to show his friends. "I think that they should be at   
the end of this trail."  
  
"That's good, Leo. Let's stop Shredder before he does anything   
rash." The other turtle said.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Ok, people. Let's follow the trail and keep Riley in   
the middle of the line."  
  
Riley showed a confused look. "Why do I have to be in the middle?"  
  
Raphael returned, "We want to keep and eye on you."  
  
Xander looked in the distance and saw that a barn door was open.   
Inside, he could make out three characters near a haystack. "Guys,   
look over yonder."  
  
Buffy looked in that direction and nodded. "Move on out."  
  
The six of them edged closer to their goal.  
  
All of a sudden Buffy's enhanced hearing picked up something. The   
voice was familiar. It said, "Good job, Bebop. Let's look for an   
animal for the mutation."  
  
She turned to her friends, "It's Shredder and he's talking to Bebop."  
  
"What did he say?" Raphael asked.  
  
Buffy returned, "Good job, Bebop. Let's look for an animal for the   
mutation."  
  
"Mutation?" Riley questioned. "What does that mean?"  
  
Leonardo answered back, "Shredder has mutagen. It's the same stuff   
that made Raphael, the others, and me what we are today. We believe   
that he plans to mutate Buffy."  
  
"Oh," Riley said quietly.  
  
"We're not going to let that happen." Xander stated.  
  
Buffy smiled at his response. She knew that Xander would always look   
out for her. No matter how dangerous the outcome would be.  
  
"GET THEM!"  
  
The six looked at the source of the voice and soon saw Shredder.  
  
Shredder continued, "Don't hurt the girl. We need her."  
  
"Yes, Master Shredder." Bebop said as he charged forward.  
  
"Over my dead body." Xander replied as he got into a fighting stance.  
  
All of a sudden the ground started to shake, causing everyone to   
look around in surprise and shock.  
  
"EARTHQUAKE!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Nobody seemed to notice that Shredder had the mutagen canister in   
his other hand. He accidentally threw it up in the aid. "Get the   
mutagen!"  
  
"Right, Boss." Bebop and Rocksteady said. They both started to run   
and catch it. But as it was about to be caught, the two mutants ran   
into each other knocking onto the ground.  
  
Flop!  
  
The mutagen canister fell on the ground and spilled. The green ooze   
seeped out of the canister.  
  
The earthquake stopped. Everyone was getting back to their feet.  
  
"You idiots!" Shredder yelled.  
  
During all the commotion, a donkey walked over to the spilled   
mutagen and started to lick it up.  
  
Riley got to his feet and went to inspect the ooze. He bent down and   
looked at it in awe, unaware that his foot was in the ooze.  
  
Riley started to feel different, and looked around in panic. "Help   
me!"  
  
The sound of his voice made everyone snap their heads around.  
  
The next few seconds, everything changed.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in terror at what she saw in front of   
her. "Riley!"  
  
Raphael rolled to his feet and looked at the sight too. "It looks   
like Farm Boy isn't Farm Boy anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" Xander asked.  
  
Raphael returned, "Ladies and gentlemen, meet Jack Ass." 


	8. Chapter 8

Title Series: Slayer in a Half Shell  
Rating: R  
Chapter Title: An Ass of a Different Color  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: B/X  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
Spoilers: up to Season 4 after Oz leaves but before Tara  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
Summary: The Ninja Turtles chase Shredder to the Hellmouth before he   
can go through to Dimension X. Now, they head for Sunnydale with a friend   
already there. Xander actually visited them during his road trip.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN.   
Ninja Turtles are owned by Eastman, Laird, Mirage Studios  
Feedback: Definitely. Help me become a better writer.  
Author Notes: Adam's not here, but Shredder is. ....indicates thought   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Riley immediately looked at his hands. They were now covered in gray fur. "No," he muttered to himself as he felt his face. The mouth and nose became one to create his snout. "No," he repeated as he now looked at himself in a nearby pond. He saw his ears stretch out to a little over one foot. His white skin, blond hair, brown eyes became a memory, as he saw his now gray fur, darker gray mien, and black eyes. "This can't be happening!"   
  
Buffy was shocked. All the problems she had with Riley before seemed to melt away when she saw his new form. "Riley," she whispered. Buffy would immediately go to Riley's aid, but Shredder was standing near with the Sword of Jiptko in his hand.   
  
"I'm afraid so, Jack Ass," Raphael said to the donkey. "You're half human, half donkey, and all Jack Ass now."   
  
Riley couldn't handle the transformation. He staggered a few feet back. The donkey looked at Buffy to see what she would do, but when he did, she was in the middle of a fight.   
  
Shredder knew that his two mutant henchmen weren't enough to stop his enemies. He took the sword and placed it his black belt, which was covered by his purple cape. "Foot Soldiers! Bebop! Rocksteady!! Attack!!"   
  
Thirty-five Foot-Soldiers came out from behind the barn and disbursed as they reached the battle. "Kill them," Shredder ordered.   
  
"But, boss..." Rocksteady whined.   
  
  
"What is it now?" Shredder asked with a hint of annoyance.   
  
"You told us not to hurt the girl," The rhinoceros replied.   
  
"That's right." Bebop joined in.   
  
Shredder looked at his mutants. "That was before you two Nimrods dropped the canister," he pointed to Riley, "and created him."   
  
"Who?" the warthog asked.   
  
"The donkey, you idiot!" Shredder yelled. "Now, kill them!"   
  
"Okie Dokey," Bebop replied as he charged the slayer. Buffy immediately put her concern for Riley on hold, as she foot swept the warthog.   
  
Omph!   
  
Buffy stared down at the warthog. Her body was filling with vengeance. She pulled him by the arm and brought him into a half nelson.   
  
Riley had a little problem of his own. Actually, it was more of an identity crisis. The former commando had to think things out, so he ran. He ran from where a battle was brewing to figure out things. "I can't be here right now."   
  
Buffy still held Bebop in a half nelson. As she turned to face her boyfriend, "I understand that you can't be here, but we need your help."   
  
Riley came to a halt. He turned to Buffy. "How can I help you, Buffy? I'm a donkey."   
  
"Man's gotta point," Raphael said, "He's a Jack Ass. Literally." He kicked a Foot-Soldier in the chest.   
  
Bebop struggled to get free of the Slayer's strength, but couldn't. "You sure are strong, Girlie."   
  
Buffy ignored Bebop's statement while she still was looking at Riley, "Wait, one sec."   
  
"Why?" Riley asked.   
  
"Because I said so," she turned to Xander.   
  
Xander was fighting a ten-man Foot Soldier horde. He shot in an uppercut to one of the ninjas as they came closer. With that soldier in the air, Xander grabbed another foot soldier by the arms and used his body to hit the foot soldier already in the air. It looked like Xander took up a bat and swung at a self-thrown baseball. "What's up, Buffy?"   
  
  
"I need to talk to Riley. Can you take over for me?" She said as she let go of Bebop, and threw him by the arm onto some charging foot-soldiers.   
  
Xander right crossed another soldier across the face, and followed through with a powerful swift right kick. "Sure thing, Buffster. Take all the time you need. But not too long, Ok?"   
  
Buffy nodded, "Thanks, Xander." She then remembered what he said earlier that night to her. "We have to talk later too."   
  
Xander showed a confused look. "We do?" Buffy nodded. "No, problem, Buff."   
  
With that said, Buffy went to talk to Riley.   
  
Riley ran from the battle into a nearby older barn. It was abandoned, and in shambles. Not much was to look at. It was quiet. Too quiet. Although, it was enough to think. He walked over to a nearby bucket of water, and started at his reflection, "Why did this have to happen to me?" He splashed some of the water in anger with his hand. "I don't deserve this."   
  
"You're right, Riley. You don't deserve this. Nobody does."   
  
Riley turned to face Buffy. She still looked absolutely beautiful to him. He saw her approaching him. "Don't look at me." His voice was shaking, hands trembling.   
  
Buffy stopped in her tracks. She was trying to be 'support-o-girl', but Riley wouldn't have it. "So, what am I supposed to do? Not look at my boyfriend. That would put a cramp on the relationship."   
  
Riley walked over to her, and glared. "If you haven't been updated on me. I'm a donkey. I'm the type of creature that the Initiative wants to study, dissect, or kill."   
  
Buffy placed her tiny hand on Riley's heart. "You're still you. You have the same heart, personality, and same soul. You're Riley Finn. Take away the issues we've been having lately, you're still the man I love."   
  
Riley shook his head. "You may find love for me in this form, but I can't."   
  
Buffy didn't like the sound of that. She had an idea of where this was going. Her eyes were getting wet with tears. "So, what does this mean?"   
  
Riley took a deep breath, and walked over to her. He intertwined his fingers with hers. "I just can't be with you, when I'm the one thing that I hate is what I became. I'm sorry, Buffy. It's over."   
  
  
  
Buffy shook her head. She always seemed to lose men in her life, and Riley proved no different. There had to be a way. "Riley, please don't leave me. Isn't what we have enough?"   
  
"Buffy, don't please." Riley said with a tone of sincerity.   
  
Buffy had tears in her eyes forming, "I can change. I know, I can."   
  
Riley turned away from her and headed for the door. He looked at Buffy one last time. "Good Bye, Buffy. Have a nice life."   
  
With that said, one mutated Riley Finn left a crying Buffy Summers.  
  
Fifteen Minutes Later   
  
Xander Harris poked his head through the door to the old barn and saw Buffy's tiny form sulking in the corner. Her immediately felt pain. It hurt Xander to see Buffy like this.   
  
He cautiously walked over to his friend and knelt down to face her, "Buffy," he said in a whisper.   
  
She looked up with a broken heart, and immediately pulled him into a hug. "He left me, Xander. What's the problem with me?"   
  
Xander brought himself out of her embrace and placed his hands on her shoulders. "The problem is not you. Don't do this to yourself, please." He began to wipe the tears away with his thumb.   
  
Buffy composed herself a little. "It's just. . . I just wanna know that there's gonna be another good one. One that I won't chase away. Maybe if I loved him enough."  
  
Xander returned, "There will be. I promise. He's out there, he could come along any minute." Xander so wanted that 'one' to be him.   
  
"Yeah, and the minute after that I can terrify him with my alarming strength and remarkable self-involvement."   
  
Xander was shocked, "What? I don't think you're like that."   
  
Buffy looked for an answer inside her. "Maybe I could change. You know, I could, I could work harder. I could spend less time slaying. I could laugh at his jokes. I mean, men like that, right, the, the joke-laughing-at?"   
  
Xander knew the best thing to say. "Or maybe you could just be Buffy, he'll see your amazing heart, and he'll fall in love with you." He kissed her on the forehead. "As for Riley, he didn't see the perfect person right in front of his face. Or should I say 'snout?' Raphael was right. He really is a Jack Ass."   
  
"Told you, Zeppo."   
  
Xander and Buffy turned from looking at each other to see Raphael and Usagi Yojimbo standing there. "A little privacy please, guys." Xander said.   
  
At that point Leonardo came in and grabbed his brother and rabbit friend by the arms. "Sorry, Xander won't happen again."   
  
Buffy glared at the turtles and rabbit. "Good. Now leave!"   
  
The three of them left, leaving a slayer being comforted by her white knight.   
  
***Giles's Apartment***   
  
During the Battle   
  
Michaelangelo slammed his book shut. "This sucks, dudes and dudette. I can't find anything."   
  
Giles took off his glasses and gave them a quick wipe with his shirt. "Well Michaelangelo, we must give the proper research in order to successfully stop Shredder."   
  
Splinter looked up from his book, "Mr. Giles is right, my son."   
  
Donatello and Willow were looking through newspapers from the beginning of this week. They sat next together on the couch.   
  
The purple-banded turtle flipped to the next page when he came to an article entitled. "Sunnydale Bank Robbery." He scanned the article further and spotted something that might be helpful. "Hey guys, I found something." Donatello said with a grin.   
  
Willow turned her head and looked at the turtle beside her, "What did you find? I didn't find anything. How come you found it? I couldn't find it."   
  
Donatello replied sternly, "Willow, your babbling."   
  
Willow blushed, "Sorry, tend to do that."   
  
"What did you find?" The former watcher asked.   
  
  
  
"Who found what, Dude?" Michaelangelo joined in.   
  
"Donatello found it." Splinter replied, "What did you find, my son?"   
  
Donatello looked at the paper again and found the article. He gave it a quick read, and said, "Well, the Ring of Squinix, was stolen a couple days ago. The weird thing is, nothing else was stolen. A security camera showed three figures in the bank. One man, and two creatures that looked like overgrown animals."   
  
"That description fits Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady perfectly," Giles stated.   
  
"You are correct, Mr. Giles." Splinter replied. "So, we know that he has the ring. That still leaves the sword and jewel."   
  
Michaelangelo nodded, "So, what do we do now, Master? Should we continue the research?"   
  
Splinter looked at his student, "We should, Michaelangelo. We have no idea how these objects will open the Hellmouth?"   
  
All of a sudden a knock was heard from the front door.   
  
Knock!! Knock!! Knock!!   
  
Giles stated "I think it will be better off if you three went into. . ." Before he could finish. The three mutants were already in hiding. He looked at Willow who just shrugged.   
  
The former watcher went over to the door, and opened it.   
  
In stormed Anya, and she didn't look too happy. "Where is he?"   
  
"Who?" Willow asked, "and 'hello' to you too."   
  
Anya continued to speak in a yelling, "Xander! That's who! I went back to the house to check on him, and the door was locked. I didn't know where he was."   
  
"You three can come out now, it was only Anya." Willow stated.   
  
Donatello appeared from behind the couch. He quickly jumped over the top of the couch and landed on a couch cushion. "Sorry, Anya. We forgot to tell you. Xander woke up, and then headed with Buffy, Leo, Raph, Usagi, and Riley to the farm."   
  
  
  
"The farm?" Anya asked in confusion. "What's at the farm? And it better not be more rabbit mutants."   
  
Giles looked at the ex-demon, "Please take it easy, Anya. They went to get the sword and stop Shredder."   
  
Anya smiled, "Oh. That's good. The sooner Shredder is stopped, the sooner Rabbit King can leave."   
  
"Calm down, Dudette." Mikey said, "Usagi won't hurt you."   
  
Just as Anya was about to speak out, the door flung open, and in walked Leonardo, Raphael, Usagi Yojimbo, and finally Xander who had an arm around Buffy.   
  
The watcher saw the emotion on Buffy's face. "Dear Lord, what happened?"   
  
Raphael quickly answered, "Shredder got the sword, Giles. As for Farm Boy. He's not with us anymore."   
  
"What do you mean, my son?" Splinted asked his student.   
  
Buffy looked up from Xander's shirt and responded, "Riley got in contact with mutagen."   
  
"Oh no," Willow responded. "What happened?"   
  
Buffy cleared her throat. "Riley mutated with a donkey. Then we broke up."   
  
Willow pulled Buffy from Xander and brought her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Buffy. Why did he leave?"   
  
"Riley mutated into Jack Ass." Raph explained. "Then he left. We have no idea where. All I can say is, "Good bye and good riddance."   
  
Buffy responded, "Riley wasn't happy with himself as a overgrown donkey."   
  
"Can you blame him? I know I would die if I turned into a huge rabbit." Anya said, as she took the opportunity to hug Xander. "Thank God your alright, Xander." Then she hit him on the back of his head. "Don't you dare do that to me again. I forbid you to save Buffy again."   
  
Xander eyes widened. "What? You can't mean that, Anya?"   
  
Buffy nodded, "That's right. Anya, he saved my life, and talked to me when Riley split."   
  
  
Anya brought herself out of Xander's embrace. "It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt. That's all."   
  
Xander laughed. "Thank you for your concern, but I can't not saving Buffy. It's what I do. I save anyone of my friends. That includes you."   
  
Anya nodded, "Ok. I'll let you save Buffy."   
  
"Good. Now we have to find the jewel." Willow said.   
  
"What happened to the ring?" Buffy asked.   
  
  
TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Title Series:Slayer in a Half Shell  
Rating:R  
Chapter Title:No More Secrets  
Author:White Werewolf  
Category:B/X  
Spoilers:Up to after Oz left but before Tara  
Distribution:Ask and you shall receive  
E-Mail:whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer:Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Laird, Eastman, and Mirage Studios own Ninja Turtles   
Author's Notes: ....... denotes thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Later That Day  
  
The window to the Sunnydale Museum just started to be cut through. Soon, the cutting formed a circle in the glass. A hand poked through and went to the doorknob. The doorknob twisted and the door soon opened allowing entrance.  
  
THWACK!!  
  
A ninja star hit the alarm destroying it instantly. This allowed the force behind the ninja star easy and unnoticed entrance. "See, Boss. We're not worthless," a voice said.  
  
A man nodded as he entered the museum. "You've proved your point at this time, Bebop. Now lets get the jewel."  
  
Rockseady responded, "Don't you need your machine, Boss? It would be a lot easier for us to locate the jewel."  
  
Shredder was shocked. His two mutants were actually making sense. It frightened him. They usually acted like nimrods, but this proved to be different. Of coarse he didn't want the mutants to know that he was impressed, "You're right, Rocksteady. But you better now let this go to your heads."  
  
The rhinoceros said, "Sure thing, Master Shredder."  
  
Shredder took out the device Krang gave him and turned it on. The noise was not too loud, or too soft. It was at a normal tone and steady.  
  
The three walked around the museum allowing the beeping to get louder. The noise did exactly that. They edged closer to an end of the main hallway. The closer to the end of the hall, the louder the beeping got. Finally Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady got to the end of the hallway. There was a problem though.  
  
  
"Where's the jewel?" Bebop asked.  
  
Shredder shook his head. "According to this, the jewel should be here."  
  
"Where?" A confused warthog asked.  
  
"Here," said Shredder getting a little annoyed by their ignorance again. He realized that he had nothing to fear after all.  
  
"Oh," Bebop began, "so, where is this jewel?"  
  
Shredder looked around and soon saw an opening to the next room. Obviously, the jewel was in the next room. He said sarcastically, "I wonder about you sometimes. All you have to do is use your heads."  
  
Bebop and Rocksteady exchanged confused looks. But, the warthog soon thought of something. He stepped a few feet back and prepared himself in a football quarterback's charging stance. "I get it." He then charged the northern wall headfirst.  
  
Rocksteady followed him in the charge, and they soon collapsed onto the ground after hitting their heads on the wall. "Ouch," the warthog said as he rubbed his soar spot.  
  
Shredder shook his head, "Idiots. The jewel is in the next room to your right." Annoyance soon started to boil in his blood.  
  
"My right?" Bebop asked looking to the left of hallway, "or his right?"  
  
"Good question." Rocksteady chimed in.  
  
Shredder pulled both their right arms and showed them the door he was explaining. "Oh, your right." Bebop replied.  
  
"Let's just get the jewel, and call Krang," Shredder ordered.  
  
"Right," the rhinoceros confirmed for understanding.  
  
"Let's do it." Bebop agreed.  
  
The trio walked into the next room and soon found a small display case. Shredder went behind the display case, which was on a wooden podium. The two mutants stood on the right and left sides of it.   
  
Rocksteady noticed a sign, "The sign says not to touch it."   
  
Bebop read the sign too, "He's right, Boss."  
  
Shredder shook his head, "Shut up. We're going to take the jewel and that's final." Then he placed his hands on both sides of the cubed displace case. He very cautiously lifted the case to reveal the jewel.  
  
Bebop took the jewel in his right hand, and took some steps back. He was about to pitch it when Shredder retrieved it and place the jewel in his front pocket. Before the ninja clan master was about to speak, Bebop said, "I was only playing, Boss."  
  
Shredder replied, "There's time for fun, and then there's time for work. It's time to work now."  
  
Bebop nodded, "Sorry, Master Shredder. What do we do now?"  
  
Shredder returned, "We call, Krang. He'll tell us what to do with the three objects."  
  
Rocksteady went to his pocket and pulled out his communicator. "Here you go, Boss."  
  
Shredder took it from the rhinoceros and turned on the power. The screen soon came to view a pink brain. "Krang, we got the items. What do we do now?"  
  
***Giles's Apartment***  
  
During Shredder's Capturing of the Jewel  
  
Buffy just slumped into the couch. She sighed as she closed her eyes to rest. There was so pain in her soul. Her boyfriend of a few months just left. A tear escaped her right eye and it slid down her cheek. The Slayer soon felt something on her face. She opened her eyes to see the thumb of Xander's right hand grace her cheek.  
  
"You okay, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy wasn't okay. She wanted to be held, and comforted. But from who? Then the blond warrior looked at Xander and smiled a little, and he returned with a lop sided grin. That made her feel a little better. "I'm getting there, Xan. We've got bigger problems on our hands."  
  
Leonardo nodded, "Right, Buffy. We know Shredder has the ring and the sword. However, that leaves the jewel. We have no idea where to look."  
  
Splinter looked to the former librarian. "Do you have any more books on the subject, Mr. Giles?"  
  
Giles looked around his apartment. Books were scattered everywhere. The reason being that they searched through basically everything in his apartment. He wiped his glasses and replied, "Not at the moment, Splinter. We pretty much went through everything."  
  
  
"What about that book?"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Usagi Yojimbo. "What book?" Questioned the former watcher.  
  
Usagi pointed to the top of the television set. "That book Mr. Giles. Did you check it out?"  
  
Giles returned, "No, I didn't Usagi. Thanks for pointing that out." He left his seat and picked up the book the rabbit pointed out. The man went back to his chair and opened it up. He quickly went to the index.  
  
"Well, Giles?" Asked an interested Donatello.  
  
Giles looked at the turtle, "One moment please." He nodded, as Giles went back to the reading. The former watcher scanned the index and soon found a page for the Ring of Squinix. "Here's something," Giles opened the page and began to read out loud, "the Ring of Squinix, Sword of Jiptko, and Jewel of Zanubis can be used together to open the Hellmouth. A ceremony has to be formed. The bearer of the three objects must chant the following prayer three times under a full moon. 'Juspotic kelix borenzy lunus funeus abata clactu varacta nickto.' The Ring of Squinix, Sword of Jiptko and Jewel of Zanubis will transform into a key. The key has to be thrown into the Hellmouth to force it to open."  
  
Xander smiled, "Even if Shredder gets the jewel, he still needs the book to open the Hellmouth."  
  
"And we have that." Usagi contributed.  
  
Donatello looked back at the paper. "Um, guys?"  
  
"What is it, Donatello?" Willow asked her turtle friend.  
  
Donatello returned, "According to this, the full moon is tonight."  
  
"Are you sure, my son?" Questioned Splinter.  
  
Donatello nodded. "I am, Master Splinter."  
  
Raphael looked at the clock on the wall. "The time's 10:00 now, Master."  
  
Buffy responded, "That doesn't look good."  
  
Just as Xander was about to say something, Anya did. "Can I talk to you, Xander?"  
  
Xander replied, "Can we talk later, Ahn? We have planning to do."  
  
Anya shook her head, "It's important."  
  
Xander sighed. He turned to his friends to say something, his right arm was being pulled. "Ow. Let go of the arm, Anya!"  
  
Anya returned, "We're talking now!"  
  
Xander was pulled out of the room. He poked his head into the living room, "If I don't come back in thirty, send for meeeeee!"  
  
Buffy looked at her friends, "What do you think that was about?"  
  
Willow shrugged her shoulders, "With Anya, it's probably sex."  
  
Michaelangelo replied, "I don't need to hear that."  
  
"Same here, Mikey." Raphael agreed, "that woman has real problems."  
  
Willow said, "Don't I know it."  
  
Buffy reminded her, "We all know it."  
  
Giles remembered, "Quite so."  
  
Anya pulled Xander into the bathroom. She closed and locked the door behind them. The ex-demon went up to Xander and started to unbutton his shirt. "Time for some fun, Xander. I need some Viking action." Then she started to kiss him.  
  
Xander was surprised. He pushed her off of him. "Is that what you wanted me for? Sex?"  
  
Anya nodded, "Of coarse, Silly. That's what we do. Whenever something bad is about to happen, we always have steamy sex."  
  
Xander shook his head. He remembered what Buffy told him a few days ago. "We need to talk, Ahn."  
  
Anya smiled, "You're cute when you're serious."  
  
Xander couldn't take this anymore. He was getting used, and this time was no different. "The Hellmouth is about to open, and you want sex?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Xander shook his head again. "I admit it, Anya. When we started going out, the sex was great. Hell, it was fantastic, but there is such things as limits."  
  
Anya's eyes widened, "Limits? There's a limit to my Viking?"  
  
Xander started to feel rage in his heart. "Yeah, Anya. I can only take so much. If we don't stop having sex all the time, we're going to break up."  
  
Anya's eyes narrowed this time. She pointed her finger to his chest. "You're going to give me an ultimatum? Is that it?"  
  
Xander realized what he said. There was no taking any of it back. He meant every word of it. "Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
Anya pointed harder into his chest. "Oh, you're the one to make ultimatums, Xander. I should give you one. I see the way you look at Buffy. I see the way you love her. I may have your body, but she has your heart. Either, we move away from Sunnydale to start a new life, or we're through. Do you hear me, Xander? We could be over!"  
  
Xander shrugged his shoulders. "I hear you loud and clear. I can't leave Sunnydale. Forget being in love with Buffy. I'll never leave her, Willow, or Giles, Anya. They're my family. They're much better than the one I was given at birth. I guess this means our relationship is over."  
  
Anya was in rage. "Fine, Xander. Goodbye." With that said, Anya unlocked the door and stormed out leaving a surprised Xander.  
  
Tem Minutes Later  
  
A noise was heard from the door.  
  
Knock!! Knock!! Knock!!  
  
"Leave me alone!" Screamed Xander.  
  
"Can I talk to you, Xander?"  
  
Xander was surprised. He knew that voice. The young man went to the door and opened it. "You called me, Xander?"  
  
The turtle returned, "That is your name, isn't it? Or is Zeppo okay?"  
  
Xander shook his head. "No, Xander's fine. What's up, Raphael?"  
  
Raphael walked into the bathroom. He jumped up onto the sink counter. "I saw Anya leave. I wanted to talk to you about it. Everyone was surprised that I did. Especially Buffy."  
  
Xander sat on the toilet lid. "Fine, Raph. Talk to me. What can you say to me to make me feel better?"  
  
Raphael returned, "We're a lot alike, Xander. Often times, we're taken for granted by the people we love most. Leo, Donny, and Mikey do that. It's the same with you, Buffy, and Willow."  
  
"Congratulations Raph. You just found something in us that was common. Good for you. Give the turtle a prize."   
  
Raphael couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here he was trying to be civil with the kid, and Xander wouldn't have it. "Listen, Xander. I'm getting fed up with your attitude. Anya just left you and I'm trying to cheer you up. What was I thinking? Once a Zeppo, always a Zeppo, I guess."  
  
The words hit Xander like a ton of bricks. "Sorry, Raphael. I didn't mean it. Please continue."  
  
Raphael nodded, "S'okay, kid. As I was saying. We both are taken for granted, but when a big deal is about to happen, we're right in the middle of it. We tend to joke as well. Sometimes the jokes hurt people and sometimes it's needed to lighten the mood. It all comes down to this, Xander. The Turtles and the Scoobies need us. We're the heart and soul of the team. Leo and Buffy are the leaders. Donny and Willow are the smart ones, and Giles and Splinter are the authority figures."  
  
Xander was shocked. Raphael was right. He had Xander right to the core. One thing though. "What about Mikey?"  
  
Raphael thought for a moment, "Mikey is the easy going, fun having type. Kinda like Anya I suppose but to a lesser degree. They do get on our backs."  
  
Xander said, "Don't I know it." He got off the toilet seat and walked over to the counter that Raphael was sitting on and looked into the mirror. He sighed, "I never really thought about our teams that way, Raph. I guess we are a lot alike."  
  
Raphael jumped off where he was sitting and turned to Xander. "As much as I love to talk more about touchy feeling stuff. The guys are waiting for us. As for Anya, now that you two are done, try and work on Buffy. She needs you right now. Before you do though, give her time to get over Riley. The way he split hurt her pretty bad."  
  
Xander nodded, "Right. And Raph?"  
  
Raphael replied, "Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem, Zeppo."  
  
Xander actually laughed in response.  
  
"Xander, we need to talk."  
  
Xander and Raphael exchanged looks as the young man opened the door. "Hey, Buffster."  
  
"Hi, Xander," she turned to Raphael, "can we talk?"  
  
Xander returned, "Of coarse."  
  
Raphael nodded and headed for the door. He turned to Xander. "Remember what we talked about." Then he left leaving the Slayer and her White Knight to talk.  
  
***The Living Room***  
  
Fifteen Minutes Prior  
  
"So, do you think Shredder has the jewel?" Donatello asked.  
  
Michaelangelo returned, "Don't know, Dude. It's a possibility though."  
  
Willow replied, "Yeah. We've been talking for sometime after you guys came back from the barn. And that was five hours ago. That would be enough time to steal the jewel."  
  
All of a sudden, Anya stormed into the living room and headed for the door. "Damn that Xander." She looked at the door and saw Usagi, "get out of the way, Rabbit King."  
  
Buffy immediately sprung to her feet and walked over to the ex-demon. "What happened, Anya?"  
  
Anya glared at her, "You wanna know what happened, is that it?" she nodded, "we broke up. You happy now! Apparently sex with me isn't satisfying enough for Xander. That and he loves you, Buffy. He loves all of you. I told him to leave Sunnydale with me, and he decided not to. Now get out off my way!"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. He loved her, and this was the second time she heard about it. The Slayer really had to talk to that boy. There was also the thought that that maybe Anya only said that to justify her anger. "Xander doesn't love me. At least, I don't think so. If you two broke up, I'm sorry. But at least help us stop Shredder and his goons before you leave."  
  
Anya shook her head. "Not going to happen, Buffy. I'm done. Xander and I are through!" Then she shoved Usagi Yojimbo out of the way and walked out.  
  
"Well that's just perfect." Raphael said. "At least Anya's gone for good."  
  
Buffy turned to that turtle, "What is it with you, Raphael? You're happy that Xander and Anya broke up? Not to mention Riley and me. What's up with that?"  
  
Raphael replied, "Here's the facts Buffy. Xander and me may not get a long sometimes, but I know him. I mean, I truly do. I know what he hates and what he loves. As for Anya, all of us seemed to have a problem with her. Now, they're broken up. Anya's gone, and Xander will be better off. As for Jack Ass, I never really liked him much. Too boring if you ask me. In fact, I'll go talk to Xander right now to cheer him up. We really need to talk anyways."  
  
Leonardo protested, "Someone should talk to him, Raphael, but that someone is either Willow, Buffy, or me."  
  
Raphael walked up his brother and glared at him, "Listen, Leo. I'm going to talk to him, and that's that. You try and figure out what to do and try to find the jewel." Then he walked off.  
  
Giles interrupted, "As much as we love to talk about the relationship issues, we got bigger problems."  
  
Splinter replied, "You are correct, Mr. Giles. We need to stop Shredder."  
  
The communication was stopped when they soon found the television was turned on, "Will you turn off that television, Michaelangelo?" Asked Giles, "this is no time to watch cartoons."  
  
Michaelangelo returned, "But Pinky and The Brain is a quality cartoon."  
  
Leonardo grabbed the remote control, "if you want to watch television, then watch the news." He then flipped through the channels until he found CNN. "Watch this."  
  
Conversing commenced further for about four more minutes until Michaelangelo spotted something, "Check this out."  
  
Everyone sat down and watched the screen. A anchorwoman came on and said, "Sunnydale Museum was broken into a few hours ago. All that was taken seemed to be the legendary Jewel of Zanubis. The police are looking into the scene of the crime to determine who stole it. As for evidence, a ninja star was found on the alarm." Then Mikey turned off the television.  
  
Willow shook her head, "Shredder has the jewel now. He has everything now."  
  
Buffy's mind was on the subject anymore. All that was on her mind was Xander, "I'll be right back. Don't do anything fun without me." Then she left for the bathroom in pursuit of Xander.  
  
***The Bathroom***  
  
Present Time  
  
"What's up, Buffy? Everything okay?"  
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders. " Getting better. How about you? You just lost Anya."  
  
Xander looked in the mirror again. He leaned on his clenched hands, which were on the edge of the sink counter, "I'm getting there. I wouldn't worry about it. The Anya relationship was doomed to begin with."  
  
Buffy went into her pocket and pulled out Xander's car keys. She felt the engraving on the bracelet that was now on the key chain. "Xander?"  
  
Xander nodded, "Yeah?"  
  
"Why is my bracelet you gave me on your key chain?"  
  
Xander gulped, "I. . .well. . . the. . . thing is. . ."  
  
Buffy said, "Yeah, go on?"  
  
Xander nodded, "This isn't easy for me to say."  
  
Buffy walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Then she gave them a squeeze. "Xander, please tell me. Why didn't you give me that bracelet back."  
  
Xander knew it was now or never. Leonardo's words echoed through his mind, 'tell her how you feel.' He looked into Buffy's green eyes, which led to her soul. He could see a mixture of pain and compassion. Xander wanted to tell her his love for her, but he knew it wasn't the right time. "I can't tell you at the moment, Buffy. I don't think it's the right time. We just went through two break ups, and it would be too soon if anything happened."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened at that moment. She knew exactly what he didn't want to say. Xander already told her when he was coming to from his being unconcious. Then Anya told everyone that he loved her. "Xander. . .I know what you want to say to me. In fact you already did."  
  
Xander was shocked. "I did?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "When you were waking up earlier, you told me that you loved me. I didn't know if you meant it, because I thought you could be delirious. Then Anya tells us that you love me, and I just thought she was just upset. I know that you love me."  
  
Xander gulped, "You do?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yes."  
  
"S-s-o, where does this leave us?"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. She didn't want to lose Xander. Especially, now since Riley just left her to find his inner donkey. But, Xander has proven time and time again that he cared about her. She looked into his brown eyes and could see the love he had for her. The Slayer wanted to learn more about him. "I don't know, Xander. I would like to explore a relationship with you, but not now. There's too much pain in my heart right now with Riley leaving. It does help that I know that you are in love with me. It's going to hurt you that I won't be able to return that love."   
  
Xander slowly nodded, "I can wait, Buffy. If you want me as a friend now, then I guess that's okay, but please promise me, that we'll give this relationship a chance. It wasn't my choice to love you, Buffy. I just love you. I love that all is Buffy including the Slayer part."  
  
Buffy pulled him into her embrace and tears started to emerge from her eyes. Xander just told her that he that was in love with her. "Xander. . .I want to tell you that I do love you. Never doubt that I don't. But, if you give me some time to get over Riley, I will love to try it with you."  
  
Xander nodded, "I can live with that." Then he took his key chain back from Buffy. Xander took off the bracelet and handed it back to her. "I kept this because I kept meaning to give it back to you. Its just thought that with you with Angel, and then Riley, I would never get the chance to give it back to you and for you to know the reason behind it. But, now, since we had this talk, I think the owner should have it back."  
  
Buffy accepted it and placed it on her wrist, "My wrist has been naked without it. But when did you get it back?"  
  
Xander returned, "I ran into Amy after that episode with her mother, and I asked for it back. I told her that I wanted to give it back to you at some point, but I wanted to be given back to you when you felt the same way about me. Now, I know that you want to try something in the future, so I guess you can have it now."  
  
Buffy smiled as her response. "Let's get out of here, and stop Shredder."  
  
Xander nodded, "Lead the way."  
  
The future couple left the bathroom to find only Raphael tied up and his mouth taped.  
  
Xander immediately removed the tape and started to untie him, "What happened, Raph?"  
  
TBC (To Be Concluded) 


	10. Chapter 10

Title Series: Slayer in a Half Shell  
Rating: R  
Chapter Title: Playtime is Over  
Author: White Werewolf  
Category: B/X  
Spoilers: Up to after Oz left but before Tara  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive  
E-Mail: whitewerewolf81@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, and UPN. Laird, Eastman, and Mirage Studios own Ninja Turtles   
Author's Notes: ....... denotes thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Raphael's first response was, "Ow," then he continued, "that hurt."  
  
"What happened, Raphael? Where is everyone?" Buffy asked the turtle.  
  
Raphael replied, "Shredder struck while you two were in the bathroom. He threw a smoke bomb in here catching everyone off guard. Bebop and Rocksteady or what I thing they were grabbed the book from Giles that had the instructions for the ceremony tonight."  
  
Buffy interrupted, "If a struggle happened, then why didn't we hear it from the bathroom? That and why are you still here?"  
  
Xander turned to face Buffy, "The way of the Foot is silence, Buff. Throw in the smoke bomb and you got a killer combo."  
  
Raphael nodded, "Right Xander. As for me, Shredder needed someone to hold this note for Buffy." He gave it to her, "you better read it."  
  
Buffy took the note and read, "Slayer, That's right, I know you are the Slayer. How do I know you ask? I got an inside source. We may have goofed on your mutation, but we will open the Hellmouth, and send the Technodrome back to Dimension X. We took your friends, and if you want to see them again, give yourselves up. We need more mutants, and you will prove satisfactory for the change. I sure hope you like Vampire Bats. I trust Raphael gave you this letter. See you soon, Shredder."  
  
Xander clasped Buffy's right shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "We'll get them back, and you won't mutate."  
  
Buffy turned to face Xander, "Thanks, Xan. We better get to the high school."  
  
"High school?" Raphael asked with confusion.  
  
Xander said, "That's where the Hellmouth is. It's under the school."  
  
"Oh," was the turtle's response. "We need weapons."  
  
Buffy nodded. She walked over to Giles's closet and pulled out two swords. The blond tossed one to Xander, "Let's go. What time is it?"  
  
Xander responded, "Its 10:50."  
  
Raphael remembered Giles's words. "That means we only have an hour and ten minutes before the ceremony starts. You two better lead the way to the high school because I don't know where it is."  
  
Xander nodded and went into his pocket. He withdrew the keys and held them in his hand, "We'll take my car. Let's drive."  
  
Raphael shook his head, "No, Xander. I'll drive. Just point out the directions. I've got a van anyways."  
  
And then within fifteen seconds, the Slayer, White Knight, and Turtle left the apartment heading for the final battle.  
  
***Sunnydale High School Library Ruins***  
  
Shredder went to what looked like the remains of a table. On the table sat the three items and the book that was taken from the apartment. All of a sudden, Shredder's communicator beeped. "Everything's set, Krang."  
  
"Good, Shredder. I eagerly await the Technodrome's arrival back to Dimension X. Do you have the mutagen?"  
  
Shredder nodded, "A Foot soldier gave it to me when he arrived. Thanks for sending the extra reinforcements. No doubt the Slayer will make an appearance to save her friends."  
  
"Are our guests comfortable?"  
  
Shredder turned to where they sat. "They're all tied up as you suggested. Finally I'll witness the end of the Turtles. Not to mention their new allies."  
  
"How many were you able to capture?"  
  
Shredder returned, "We got three turtles, one rat, one rabbit, and two humans."  
  
"Three turtles? What happened to the other one?"  
  
Shredder simply replied, "Don't fear, Krang. Raphael will be here soon. Not to mention the boy and the Slayer."  
  
Krang rubbed his tentacles together. "Good work, Shredder. Carry on and prepare the chant that is needed." Then the brain flipped off his communicator.   
  
Shredder walked over to where his enemies were tied. He started to pace in front of them. "So, Splinter. You finally reached the end. Tonight, I'll finally have my turtle soup."  
  
Bebop was watching them, "Boss, this old man gives me the creeps. All he does is stare. He won't even talk to me."  
  
Rocksteady chimed in, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Usually the Turtles try to say something to get out of our clutches, but now they aren't."  
  
Shredder shook his head, "That's because they have their mouths taped. They can't say anything even if they wanted to do."  
  
"Oh," was the rhinoceros's response, "that makes sense."  
  
Outside the High School  
  
The Turtle Van made its way into the parking lot. Raphael shifted the automatic gear to the park function and turned off the motor. He opened his door and walked to the back of the van. The red banded turtle opened it, allowing Buffy and Xander to exit.  
  
The trio headed for the school. Xander turned to Buffy, "This place sure brings back memories, Buff." He pointed to the football field, "that's where the mayor turned into the giant snake."  
  
Buffy nodded as she pointed to the quad, "It does, Xand. There's where we always hung out in between classes."  
  
Raphael glanced at his human friends, "Guys, I know memory lane is always fun, but we have to rescue our friends. That and stop Shredder. Wait a minute! Did you just say giant snake?"  
  
***Sunnydale High School Library Ruins***  
  
Leonardo tried to struggle free, but it was no use. He used all his strength and was finally able to get one hand free. The turtle maneuvered his hand to grab hold of one of his katana sword handles. Then the turtle leader cut through his ropes to set himself free, which he did.   
  
Now, free, Leonardo returned the sword back to its sheath and looked around. Shredder was reading the book he stole from Giles. Bebop and Rocksteady were arguing about something, and frankly Leonardo didn't care. Then he saw what looked like fifty foot soldiers training.   
  
This was the perfect time to try something. He quietly walked over to Donatello and Michaelangelo. He cut their ropes and said, "Alright, the time is 11:00. That means we have an hour before the ceremony. Michealangelo, I want you to untie Master Splinter, Giles, Usagi, and Willow. Donatello and I will stall the foot soldiers until Raphael, Buffy, and Xander get here. When they do, we're going full force. Got that?"  
  
Donatello, "No problem. Let's get going. Mikey go and free our friends."  
  
"Boss?"  
  
The Turtles and Shredder snapped their heads around to look at Bebop.  
  
"The Turtles are free. What do you want us to do?"  
  
Shredder replied, "I can't be stopped now. Kill them."  
  
"Right." Rocksteady agreed.  
  
"Is this a private party, or can we join?"   
  
Everyone turned around to stare at Raphael as he withdrew his sais. "Now, how about letting our fiends go, Shredhead?"  
  
Shredder laughed, "Not going to happen."  
  
Raphael glared at his nemesis, "Want to make a bet?"  
  
Shredder returned, "You don't have anything to wager."  
  
"Is that a problem?" Buffy said as she and Xander stood next to their turtle friend each bearing a sword.  
  
"Yeah, what she said." Xander complied in agreement.  
  
Shredder said, "Slayer, I'm so glad you made it. Are you giving up?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Never." She turned to face her friends that were held captive, "are you alright?"  
  
Giles nodded as he got up, "Yes, quite so, thank you."  
  
"Great! They're all free! Bebop, Rocksteady, Foot Soldiers Attack! I got to prepare for the ceremony. Bebop, bring me the Slayer."  
  
Bebop nodded, "Right, Boss." He charged Buffy at full speed and tackled her. The warthog aimed his gun at the Slayer and was about to shoot it when the blond warrior high kicked the weapon out of the mutant's hands. "you made me drop my blaster. Now, you're going to pay, Girlie."  
  
Buffy right crossed the mutant across the face staggering it back, "Don't call me, Girlie, Pig," then she wiped a roundhouse across its chest followed by another rounhouse with her other leg. The blond warrior finally kneed the warthog in his groined.  
  
Bebop's eyes bulged out as he said in a high voice, "That hurt, Slayer." He immediately placed his hands to feel the groin to make sure it was all right. When it was, the warthog head butted her, "I'm a warthog, not a pig."  
  
Buffy recoiled from the impact and returned with a powerful uppercut sending Bebop flying to the back wall. "Ok, who's next?" The Slayer spun around see what looked liked six foot soldiers, "this is just great."  
  
Usagi Jimbo and Leonardo soon found themselves in the middle of ring of foot soldiers. The soldiers charged forward.  
  
Leonardo withdrew his swords drove one of the sharp edges of a sword into a nearby crate. He then used his strength and threw the crate with the sword as the handle. The crate flung from it and hit one of the foot soldiers. Then the turtle and another foot soldier began sparring. They sparred for about a minute when the turtle leader punched him in the jaw breaking it.  
  
The turtle grabbed hold of the soldier by the right arm and glared at Usagi. The rabbit knew what Leonardo was telling him. The samurai grabbed hold of another soldier. The two friends then threw the two foot soldiers together and they fell to the ground from the impact.   
  
Leonardo dusted his hands off when another foot soldier attacked him. The foot soldier wrapped his arms around the turtle's neck to try and choke Leo. The mutant grabbed the soldier by the area under the armpit and threw him over Leonardo's head and onto some oncoming foot soldiers.  
  
The samurai rabbit brought two of his hands behind two foot soldiers' heads. He then brought the hands together to crack the skulls. The rabbit then foot swept one of the foot soldiers he flung together and sat on its chest. Usagi then pulled the leg back to try and break it at the joint.  
  
Donatello meanwhile was on his back and forced himself to spinning around in circles. With his bo in his hands, he used it to let the charging soldiers trip on it. The turtle successfully tripped four of them. He then sat up and waited for his equilibrium to come back to normal. The purple banded turtle then sprang to his feet and headbutted another soldier.  
  
That same foot soldier came back with a right cross, but Donny intercepted with his left hand and then returned with a right punch knocking him to the ground.  
  
Donatello was about to enjoy his victory when he soon found himself on the ground. The turtle looked up at the source and soon found it to be Rocksteady. The rhinoceros grunted and said, "No more, Turtle," he pulled Donatello by the arm and threw him across the room. "take that."  
  
The thing is that Donatello actually landed on some foot soldiers who was fighting Michaelangelo. "Sorry guys," Rocksteady said as he witnessed the flight of the turtle.  
  
Donatello rolled to his feet and rubbed his soar spot with the back of his right hand. "That hurt."   
  
Michaelangelo replied, "I'm sure it did, Dude. Now, help me with these foot soldiers."  
  
"A little busy here, Mikey," then Donatello charged back to where he was fighting Rocksteady.  
  
Michaelangelo just sighed, "Fine. Just go." He then ducked an incoming high kick from a foot soldier. While he ducked, Mikey punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of his lungs. "I guess I took your breath away."  
  
Xander shook his head. That joke was lame, he thought. Then the White Knight scissors kicked the foot soldier crashing him to the ground. From the ground, Xander jumped back to his feet and foot swept him while he was trying to get up, "Oh, no you don't"  
  
He soon found two arms wrap around him and drag him on his heals a few feet back. Then with a surge of strength Xander brought him up to face him with one right hand, "this is what I call a close encounter of the lackey kind," then the young man headbutted him.  
  
The soldier staggered back a few feet and shook his head to get rid of the pain. After a few seconds, the lackey swiped a roundhouse across Xander's face, but before the foot make the impact; Xander caught his leg with his right hand. Then he returned with another kick. This time, Xander shot out a swift kick to the side forcing the foot soldier to fall to the ground.  
  
Xander soon found a foot soldier charging at full speed toward him. When the foot soldier reached the young man, he sent a flying punch to Xander's stomach. The former teenager stepped a few feet back from the impact. However, Xander returned the favor with a swift foot sweep.  
  
Within the next half-hour fighting occurred. A mix of punches, kicks, uppercuts, and weapon usage took form. It was total chaos. The scene looked like a blur to anyone who would walk into that area.  
  
All of a sudden, the ground began to shake.  
  
Then the fighting came to a halt when some words began to be spoken. They all turned to the source of the speaking and it turned out to be Shredder.   
  
Shredder successfully spoke the chant one time, and the three items began to glow.  
  
The Turtles and the Scoobies eyes widened as he continued the chanting. Shredder repeated himself and said, "Juspotic kelix borenzy lunus funeus abata clactu varacta nickto."   
  
Xander couldn't take it. He had to do something or the Hellmouth would open. He charged Shredder with full speed with his eyes narrowed.  
  
But before Xander could do anything, Shredder noticed and twisted his body so fast that it was almost a blur. The head of the Foot smacked Xander out of the way, "Get out of the way, boy."  
  
Leonardo and Buffy exchanged glances and knew what to do. The two leaders followed Xander's pursuit and headed for Shredder. "This end's now, Shredder," Leonardo interjected withdrawing his kitana blades again.  
  
Shredder returned to the book, "I can't be bothered with this now. Stop them." But before he could read the chant one more time, the book was gone. "Where's the book?"  
  
Usagi Yojimbo smiled, "I got your book right here. I'll make sure of that." Then he found himself in a fighting stance.  
  
Shredder laughed, "I don't think so." He then went into his cape and pulled out a handful of ninja stars and threw them at the rabbit. Usagi was got off guard and the ninja stars pinned against the far wall.   
  
"Argghh!" Usagi Yojimbo yelled.  
  
Shredder laughed in response as he yanked the book from Usagi's right fury hand. Then he thought of something. He turned to his now standing foot soldiers. The ninja master pointed to two thirds of the group. "Hold them off." Then he pointed to the other third, "come with me."  
  
That third went over to Shredder and they talked. Within five seconds, the foot soldiers circled Shredder to build a barricade. Shredder then continued his chanting.  
  
Buffy and the others were too busy fighting the rest of the foot soldiers. Not to mention Bebop and Rocksteady.  
  
Shredder was finally finished his chanting and blue light surrounded him.  
  
Xander's eyes widened at what he saw. The sword, jewel, and ring seemed to be doing something. The three items floated into the air and started to circle around each other. The top of the sword handle stretched out to about five inches in length. The jewel fastened to just above the handle with the ring and the ring's band stretching to wrap around the end of the handle.  
  
Shredder flashed a malevolent grin under his mask as the now finished key slid into his hands. "The key is mine," he said with pride, "according to Krang, all I have to do is drop this into the Hellmouth which is underneath this floor."  
  
Bebop nodded, "Right, Boss." Then he took his blaster and shot the floor creating a hole in the ground.   
  
Shredder tossed Bebop the key, "Good, now toss this in."   
  
The warthog nodded as he caught it, "Sure," then he dropped it in.  
  
Xander screamed, "NOOOOO!!!!" With the utmost strength, he managed to get lose of his foot soldier and ran to the hole, "I won't let the Hellmouth open." The next few seconds seemed like time stood still as Xander dove into the hole to catch the key before it was too late.  
  
Buffy's heart stopped at what she just saw, "Xander!!!"  
  
Leonardo knew what to do. He turned to his brother, "Michaelangelo, give me your grappling hook."  
  
The turtle nodded as he went behind his shell and pulled it out, "Here you go, Dude." Then he tossed it to him.  
  
Leonardo swung the hook above his head to gain momentum. "Buffy, get behind me, and hold the rope. Donatello, stop Shredder. Everyone else help him," then he threw the rope into the hole and left it fall.  
  
The rope went into the hole fast and nonstop as it went deeper and deeper into it.  
  
After a few seconds, the rope came to a stop. "Buffy, pull!" Leonardo ordered.  
  
And she did with all her might. She couldn't lose Xander. He met so much to her, not to mention the chance of a future relationship with him. She pulled and pulled while she choked down tears.  
  
All of a sudden, a hand popped out of the hole. Soon, another came out carrying the key. Xander pulled himself out of the hole with the hook securely around his free hand. "Playtime is over, Shredder. No open Hellmouth tonight."  
  
Shredder knew his mission was a failure. However there was a chance. "Get the key, and drop it back in."  
  
Then all of a sudden a foot soldier tackled the now standing form of Xander at full speed. The tackle made Xander lose control of the key and it flew into air. The key accented into the air and at the reach of its climax, the key decanted and landed into Shredder's back.   
  
Shredder screamed in agony, "Damn you turtles," he whispered, as his body became limp. The ninja master's eyes widened as the pain got worse, and soon knelt over with his hands over the tip of the sword that punctured through his body. Shredder than fell flat on his face with the key sticking out of his back.  
  
Bebop looked down at his master and knew that they failed. He turned to Buffy and saw her coming for them. "Rocksteady, let's get out of here."  
  
"But the Hellmouth?" Rocksteady asked.  
  
Bebop shook his head, "But nothing. Forget the Hellmouth. We better head for the Technodrome."  
  
With that said, Bebop, Rocksteady, and the remaining Foot Soldiers headed for the Mutant Modules and went back to underneath the surface.  
  
"We're not going to let them go, are we?"   
  
The heroes turned to Giles. Leonardo said, "Don't worry, Giles. With Shredder dead, they can't do anything."  
  
"Are you sure?" Willow questioned.  
  
Michaelangelo replied, "Yeah, dudette."  
  
Splinter thought about this past week and was very proud of his former student, Xander. He knew exactly what to do, "Mr. Giles, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
Giles nodded, "Of coarse, Splinter. What can I do for you?" 


	11. Epilogue

***Epilogue***  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Splinter walked into the middle of the training room to the Magic Box and saw Xander, Buffy, Raphael, and Leonardo training.   
  
It did his heart proud to see his students training. This way he knew that he was respected.  
  
Leonardo drove his katana forward, but Xander blocked it with his kama. The blue banded turtle turned his head, and saw his sensei approaching. "What do you need, Master Splinter?"  
  
Splinter smiled, "Xander, can you come over here please? I have something for you."  
  
Xander gulped, "Did I do anything wrong, Master Splinter?"   
  
Splinter shook his head and chuckled a little, "No you didn't, Xander. Raphael, would you please get everyone in here. This is something that we would like to witness."  
  
"Yes, Master Splinter." The turtle left the training room and soon came back in with the others.  
  
Splinter began, "Good, you are all here. Please sit down. I have called you all in here today before my sons and I head back to Manhattan to witness Xander's rite of passage."  
  
Xander questioned, "Rite of passage?"  
  
Splinter nodded as he went to Giles. Giles knew what to do. He handed Splinter the package. Then the rat returned to Xander. "Xander, this past visit you have proven to have some extraordinary quality. You have proven yourself to be compassionate, loyal, brave, resourceful, and well trained. It is my privilege to award you this gift." He handed it to Xander.   
  
Xander immediately replied, "Thank you, Master Splinter." He opened the white box and soon found a pair of weapons and a white bandana. He recognized the two weapons from his past, but they were polished and new. "I won't forget this."  
  
"Kneel, Xander." And he did. Splinter walked over to him and took the white bandana and wrapped it around Xander's forehead, "This white bandana represents your rightful place among your turtle brothers. White represents purity which your heart has proven to be." Then he took the weapons and handed them to him, "these kamas are to be your weapons. Use them and cherish them, my son. They will prove to be very useful."  
  
Xander looked at the kamas. The kamas were a pair of weapons. The blade was made of steal. It looked very much like a sickle. The staff of it was made out of wood. The staffs were about one and a half feet long. The blade was about eight inches in length. "Thank you, Master Splinter."  
  
"Your welcome, my son. I am very proud of you." He turned to their families, "I would like Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo to meet their new brother, Alexander LaVelle Harris."  
  
Cheering filled the room at that very moment. Xander received hugs from Buffy and Willow while Giles, Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, Michaelangelo, and Donatello shook his hand.  
  
All of a sudden, a beeping sound was made.   
  
Leonardo pulled out his communicator and fipped it open. Soon a picture of Casey Jones came into display. "Casey, what's up?"  
  
Casey returned, "Leo, you better come back to Manhattan. We have a problem?"  
  
"Problem?" Leonardo repeated. This turned everyone's attention to the communicator.  
  
"Who you talking to?"  
  
Leonardo asked, "Who's there with you, Casey?"  
  
Casey Jones returned, "That's just my girlfriend, Faith."  
  
Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Giles exchanged glances.  
  
"We're going with you, guys. Faith's trouble." Buffy said.  
  
"On our way, Casey." Leonardo said. Then he flipped his communicator shut.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
